World's Finest Romance
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Barry is back in Kara's universe, but things are not what they seem. Will focus more on Karry than anything else; not so much on the fighting and saving the world stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Kara looked around her new office that Cat Grant had just given her. It was blank with no windows, but the hallway just outside did have a door leading to one of the balconies on the building that allowed employees to eat outside without having to leave the building. It was perfect. It was almost as if Cat knew she was Supergirl. A secluded office with easy access to the outside. Kara smiled and shook her head before unpacking her belongings.

"Wow, nice office Kara." Winn smiled as he peered into the office, large grin on his face. "I'm surprised Cat gave this to you."

"I know." Kara was still in a light state of sock. She'd spent the last two years of her life devoted to one of the most powerful women in the country. She wasn't sure what to do with herself now.

"I'm glad you're moving up and that she sees the potential you have outside of being her handmaiden." Winn snarked, moving to help her unpack her things. "I can also get a work order started on getting you a few more pieces of furniture for in here."

"That would be great Winn." Kara beamed at her best friend. "Maybe a chair for if someone visits and a nice char for me too. Maybe a bookshelf. Oh, and a plant. A plant would be really nice."

"Not to mention some pictures. No offense Kara, but this place is kinda dull."

Kara was busy digging in her box of belongings to notice that her and Winn weren't alone. Her mind was racing with dozens of ideas on what to do with her new space and what she wanted to do within the company. She had three days to figure it out. Winn's elbow in her ribs made her look up. Standing in the doorway was someone she never thought she would see again.

"Barry!" Kara quickly moved to hug the man in front of her. He looked exactly the same in dark slim fit jeans and white tee under a dark blue flannel shirt. He had a big dopey smile on his face and his eyes were bright with laughter. Feeling him hug her back was the best thing in the world, the happiness in her nearly drowning her. It was just like the last time she saw him, only happier.

"What are you doing here man?" Winn came up and fist bumped the fastest man they had ever met. Kara moved back, putting an acceptable distance between her and Barry. It was the last thing she wanted though. She wanted to curl up in his arms and enjoy having him back in her life, no matter how long he was back.

Kara didn't admit it to anyone, and barely admitted it to herself, but she had missed Barry terribly when he left. It was like he had taken part of her with him to his Earth. She had never met anyone like him, a hero who knew what it was like to be a hero, who was remotely close to her age. Kal and J'onn were the only two that she knew about. Barry, and his alter ego the Flash, had made her foolish heart want something that she knew she couldn't have. Kara, however, had gotten good at hiding her feelings over the years. She swallowed her half formed dreams and moved on. Now Barry was back, and Kara had a feeling that it might not be a good thing.

The grin on Barry's face dropped, showing them the severity of the situation. Winn looked at Kara with concern, a knot forming in her stomach.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?"

* * *

The DEO was the only place Kara could think of that would be secure enough for them to talk. Winn, much to his embarrassment, was being carried bridal style by Kara as she flew to the base outside National City, Barry zipping along on the ground below her.

"Remind me why I had to come again?" Winn asked Kara as they approached the base. His arms were crossed, holding his tie down from slapping her in the face. With a grin Kara rolled her eyes.

"Because, I may be smarter that the average human, but Barry is a genious and I need my own super nerd to help translate things I don't understand." Kara laughed changing trajectory to land softly on the ground and set her friend on his feet. "Besides, how could I deny you the opportunity to fanboy over your second favorite superhero?"

Barry appeared next to them, kicking up a cloud of dust in the process.

"You've gotten faster Girl of Steel." Barry snarked at her as Kara punched in the security code. She blushed at knowing Barry paid attention to her. Even his tone was different, lighter than it had been the last time she heard him call her that.

"No, you've just gotten sloppy Scarlet Speedster." Kara teased right back as Winn made a quick dash inside, ducking into the commissary to grab a bottle of water. Barry slid closer to her as they walked through the underground tunnels to the command room. Kara's heart raced, but she wasn't entirely sure why. It could be adrenaline from flying, the concern as to why Barry was in her Universe, or it could be Barry himself. He was walking close enough that his hand would brush against hers, and even through the TriPolymer of his suit, she could feel the electricity radiating from him.

"Flash!?" Lucy looked up from a console, surprise written on her face. "I thought you had gone back to your own Universe."

"I did commander, but something happened." Barry's voice was gruffer as he pulled his cowl off. A flutter went though Kara, secretly loving the way his hair was all messed up and the shadow of a beard on his strong jaw. Then a chill raced down her spine at his words.

"What happened?" Kara asked as Barry requested use of the console Lucy was at. With a nod she moved aside, knowing that he wouldn't harm anything.

"Supergirl!" A strong female voice demanded, making the caped woman turn. Coming from another branching tunnel Alex and J'onn, in the form of Hank Henshaw approached her, Winn following behind.

"Who is this?" Hank asked crossing his arms. Barry zipped in front of the alien in disguise and held out his hand.

"Barry Allen, fastest man alive. Also known as the Flash."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Allen." Hank surprised Kara and Alex, shaking the young man's hand.

"Call me Barry." After shaking Alex's hand he zipped back over to the console. The agents had learned from his last visit to have all loose papers held down with paperweights. Alex moved to stand beside her sister, Winn having already claimed one side. The martian followed Barry to the console and looked over his shoulder as the man in red typed furiously.

"So this is the Flash you told me about." Alex smirked, speaking softly and knowing her sister would hear her easily.. "I haven't seen you this gobsmacked since you first met James."

"She's actually more gobsmacked this time around Alex." Winn added, having been able to hear her. "You should have seen our little alien light up when she saw him at CatCo."

Kara blushed as red as her cape before deciding to get back down to business before Barry saw her face.

"Not now you two. There is a reason Barry is here, and it has to be something major for him to not want to talk about it at CatCo." She then projected her voice to the man who was sitting a few feet away.

"What's going on Barry? It sounded important." Kara moved to look over his shoulder. On the monitor in front of them was a map of the United States as well as a frequency meter. As they watched the map changed, new cities popping up on the map where there hadn't been any before.

Barry spun his chair around, glancing at Kara. His green eyes were dark and troubled, just like they had been when she first met him. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach, and she slowly moved to sit in the empty chair beside him. Lucy, Winn, Alex and Hank gathered around while the rest of the agents continued about their business.

"When I accidentally opened a breach to your world several weeks ago, something happened. I opened a gateway, a tear in the dimensional barrier." Barry rested his elbows on his knees.

"Yes, but when you went back, didn't that close the tear?" Winn asked. "It should have sealed over and returned to like it had never been there."

"Normally it would have." Barry nodded running his hand through his hair, spiking it up. "The other times I had jumped to other Universes they sealed once I came back through."

"I thought you had said that you had never jumped the breach before." Lucy injected.

"After I got back to my Earth I knew how to jump worlds, and had to do it to chase one of our rouges down. The last few weeks have been rough." Barry sighed and Kara reached out to rub his shoulder, unable to not touch him. He glanced at her and quirked her a smile before continuing.

"I didn't try to rejump to this Earth. I was sure that the dimensional barrier has healed over and wouldn't let me though. I was wrong."

Kara didn't know what to do, this was something way beyond her scope to fix. As it was she was barely wrapping her head around the whole dimension hopping that her friend could do.

"For some reason, this gateway kept growing over the last few weeks. Have any of you noticed any weird electrical anomalies?" When everyone shook their heads Barry turned back to the keyboard and continued typing. The frequency meter started spiking and dots popped up all over the map. "I tweaked your settings and there has been activity, you just didn't know what to look for. As you can see, everything is changing."

"What's going on Barry?" Kara asked, concern racing along her nerves. Her stomach bottomed out when he shook his head and looked at her, face grave. Behind her she heard Winn,

"Oh no. It happened, didn't it?"

"What? What's going on Kara?" Alex demanded, but it was Barry who answered,

"My portal didn't close. It opened wider, encompassing the whole of this Earth."

"Does that mean-?"

"Yeah Winn. Your reality has joined with mine. I pulled your Earth into harmony with mine. We are now in the same Universe."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think. This was an idea I had in my head. I'm not even sure if it's anything I should continue or leave up. I have actually never watched Flash or Arrow, but I've seen every episode of Supergirl. Forgive me if some characters seem OOC. I've always loved the idea of Kara and Barry together.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was stunned. Earth 1 and Earth 3 were now the same Earth in the same universe? She didn't think something like that was possible. The proof was sitting in front of her though, in the form of the attractive brunette speedster in red. Just having him sitting close to her was enough to send a thrill through her, but she forced it down, focusing on the issue at hand. Barry being back couldn't be definitive proof that their worlds has merged together, it could simply be he hopped worlds again. She also knew though that the green eyed man had no reason to lie to them.

Did that mean Krypton was still out there somewhere? Did it even exist in this universe? Was Kal in this universe? Scared to know the answer she pulled her cell phone out of its secured pocket and sent a text to her cousin.

'Hey little cousin, how are things in the big city?'

Kara phrased it to where he wouldn't think something was wrong and would fly all the way to the DEO and pound Barry to a pulp. She could hear the others talking around her, but she wasn't focused on them. For once she turned down her super hearing, needing time to think without distraction.

Should she try and find her home planet? Would Kal want to find it? They both had adapted to the lives they lived now, but it would be nice to know if their heritage still lived on. Her parents might still be alive. Astra might even still be alive. Non, however, would still be alive. Kara frowned, not wanting to go through the fight with her uncle again.

Her phone buzzed and Kal replied,

'Hey sunshine! Everything as usual for both Clark and the superhero. U OK?'

Relief made her slump in the chair, letting the breath that she was holding out. Slightly dizzy from lack of oxygen she let a small smile slip though as she replied back to Kal. She only called him Clark around people who didn't know his real identity. To her he would always be little Kal, his eyes bright and his smile contagious before having been forced to leave Krypton.

'Yeah. I just wanted to touch base. I haven't talked to you in a few days.'

"Kara?" Alex asked, making the woman look up. The group was watching her, making Kara feel like squirming. Hank had a knowing look on his face, likely knowing exactly where her first concern would be. Barry though, his face looked haunted. The cocky self assurance wasn't in his face, but concern and fear. Kara hated seeing him like that, and she wished she knew how to make things better. Like before though, he had told her brute strength doesn't always fix the problem. Sometimes brains won the day, other times all that would fix things was time.

"I was texting Kal. I needed to make sure he made it across to this earth." Kara replied, voice shaking with emotion. "He's here thank Rao."

"He would be here no matter what." Barry said, reaching across to squeeze her hand. With a watery smile she squeezed back, glad to have the sweet man back in her life. Still holding her hand he continued,

"As far as I can tell, nothing and no one has been erased. Things that existed in both worlds simply merged. Things that were unique to each world began existing side by side." He squeezed once more before releasing her hand and addressing the rest of the group. Kara's hand felt cold without his. She frowned in confusion.

"Only people who have had direct contact with me would know something has changed, and even then, they would likely shrug and go about their day. It was fortunate I was only here a few days, but apparently it was long enough to change reality."

"Is there nothing we can do to change things back?" Lucy asked, arms crossed over her chest. She was looking out for the interests of the DEO, wanting to know if there were going to be even more threats now that the meta-human world had merged with the alien world.

Irrationally Kara didn't want to go back to the way things were. Kal, Alex and the rest of her friends and family were here and they were safe. She saw no reason to try and go back. She also didn't want to give Barry up; even if she didn't actively acknowledge it. She shied away from the feelings that were beginning to form, knowing that the time wasn't right to try and pursue something with the scarlet meta-human. Barry looked back at her and she felt something jump between them, a link of some sorts. It was light and intangible, but there nonetheless.

"I don't think there is a way to reverse it." Barry shook his head, leaning back in his chair in a relaxed manner. Weariness showed on his face, but so did resolve.

"So you mean we have to adjust to a new reality?" Alex asked grumpily. It made Kara smile. Her sister never did like change very much, It had taken her nearly a year to warm up to Kara.

"It won't be that bad." Winn spoke up, angling to see the screen better in front of them. "Yes, some cities names have changed and a few new ones have popped up, but it looks seamless enough. There haven't been any earthquakes or volcanic eruptions signaling a massive change to the planet."

Kara watched as Barry scooted his chair closer to her, allowing Winn access to the console. Her best friend began typing away, muttering to himself as he tended to do. The man in the chair next to her leaned over and said softly,

"Does he always do that?"

"Yeah. The only thing Winn is completely confident in is technology." Kara murmured back as Winn pulled up different resources, checking Barry's claims. "After all, he did design and build my suit."

Kara caught a whiff of Barry. It was a combination of ozone from the lightning that surrounded him when he ran, the synthetic smell of his suit and then something warm that was all Barry. It wrapped around her and made her feel safe. The two heros leaned until their shoulders touched, drawn to each other like magnets. Before when he had been in National City, Kara had kept her distance, trying to not let the man with the charming smile, bright eyes and alluring voice into her heart. Now, Kara didn't feel the need to keep him at an arms length.

"Really?" The scarlet speedster grinned, leaning closer as he bumped her shoulder with his. "He did a good job. I'm almost jealous that he got to get his hands on you."

Blushing furiously Kara glared at the grinning man.

"It wasn't and isn't like that between us."

"Good. Then I don't have to worry about competition." Barry's eyes danced and his smile was pure sin. Luckily Winn saved her from coming up with a rebuttal.

"Barry's theory checks out." Winn waved his hand at the screen. "I'll have to dig deeper to see what the more lasting effects are, but for right now what he said is true. There are more cities, but not really a huge population jump planet wide. People that are alive on both Earths basically merged into one. The best way I can describe it is people might have a sense of deja vu, or dreams they can't explain, but other than the random look alike, there are no duplicates of anyone or anything."

"So what do we do now?" Hank asked, J'onn ready to defend and protect his two girls from anything and everything if he had to.

"I guess we just stay alert. With the two realities merging, that means the ratio of bad guys has gone up." Kara knew there really wasn't much they could do.

"Yes, but keep in mind, the number of good guys has also gone up. You can your cousin aren't the only heros now. You've got all the ones from my world now too." Barry added as he stood, pulling his cowl back over his head and eyes. Grabbing a piece of paper he jotted down some numbers before handing it to Winn.

"These are how you can contact me. Top number is my cell, second connects directly to my comm in the suit. I hate to crash the party and run, but I need to get back to Central City."

"Thank you for giving us the warning of what has happened Flash." Lucy shook the man's hand. "We'll keep in touch and let you know if we have any issues."

"Don't worry. Now that we are in the same universe, I'll be around." With a wink at Kara Barry was gone, lightning trailing after him.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the favs and follows! I will keep adding to this since I got such positive feedback.**


	3. Chapter 3

Things were surprisingly normal despite the merging of two realities. If Barry hadn't shown up and told them it had happened than Kara wouldn't have known the difference. Things were changing though, but the momentum of the changes had started before the Flash had popped back into National City. Change was in the air.

Kara decided she wanted to be a journalist, but with Cat's backing, she was able to circumvent having to work directly under Snapper Carr. Instead, she worked on her own and sent the final polished pieces to Snapper to look over. After a rough week or so, the discontented man finally gave in and just rolled with how Cat and Kara had decided things should go. After things with Snapper got settled, Cat decided that she was going to take a leave of absence from CatCo. She felt like she needed another adventure to stretch and grow. Cat didn't know how long she would be gone, but she left James in charge while she was away. That surprised Kara. A career photographer running one of the world's largest media conglomerates; Kara wasn't sure how he would manage it, but she didn't worry. Assistant to the boss wasn't her job anymore.

Winn, after Barry had left, was offered a position with the DEO. With his knowledge of the multi-verse and it's effects, as well as his working relationship with Barry and his insights on Kara, it was deemed that he was a valuable asset to the organization. Kara's best friend had jumped at the chance to work doing something more important than fixing email bugs at CatCo. He and Barry's tech guru Cisco would email back and forth, and this led to Winn upgrading her suit. Kara was now decked out with as many sensors as Barry was to monitor her vitals. Part of her wondered why it took the merging of universes for someone to think if doing that for her. Then again, she always was the punch first, questions second, type of girl.

It was a Sunday morning when her phone rang, making her jump. She had been lazing in bed, enjoying her one real day off. Grumbling that it better not be another rogue alien she fumbled for her phone, not feeling very super. Between her new job and fighting the bad guys, she was drained. That was saying something, even for her. That's why she was laying in her bed soaking up the early morning sunshine. Kara didn't even look at who was calling when she answered,

"This had better be important, or I swear I will kick somebodys ass for bothering me on my day off."

"Hello yourself girl of steel." Barry chuckled, his voice giving Kara goosebumps. "What do you say to having a friend come over and hang out later?"

"How much later scarlet speedster?" She teased right back, getting up out of bed and moving to her closet to pick out something to wear. She heard a thump in her living room. Rolling her eyes she opened her door and walked down the short hallway to see Barry standing in her living room, five donut boxes in hand.

"Ten second heads up?" Kara asked staring at the handsome man in her apartment. "That's not even fair."

"You have super speed too, remember?" He laughed setting the boxes on the bar separating her living room from her kitchen before looking her up and down, eyes bright and captivating. "Cute pajamas. I like seeing you wear my logo."

Crap. Kara looked down and remembered what she was wearing. A red Flash tank top and black boy shorts. Everything important was covered, but it was also far less than she usually wore. Blushing to match her shirt she sped back into her room and dressed in more appropriate gray yoga pants and a looser fitting yellow shirt. She then pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She even slipped on her trusty lead lined glasses. Now if she could only keep her heart from racing she would be happy.

Coming back into the main room of the apartment Kara saw Barry had his head stuck in the refrigerator, digging around for something. It gave her an opportunity to indulge herself and look her fill. His hand on the door was big, with long lean fingers. She knew they were gentle from when he had rescued her from her freefall from CatCo. His shoulders were wide, but not bulky like her cousins. His legs were also long and covered in faded denim jeans. All in all he was a gorgeous package to look at, tall and lean, but strong and solid as well. He had the typical build of a swimmer or a runner. It made her giddy to know that he had come all the way from Central City just to spend the day with her.

"Got any orange juice in here?" Barry's voice was muffled as he continued to dig.

"No, I drank the last of it last night. I was going-" Before she could finish he was gone and back, a gallon jug in each hand. Shaking her head she got glasses for the both of them, tossing over her shoulder,

"You will not be drinking that right out of the jug. It's bad enough that we're going to get donut debris everywhere, I don't need orange juice all over my apartment too."

"You're just out to spoil my fun today." Barry griped as he took one of the glasses from her and poured himself a glass. He downed it and the refilled it. "You change out of perfectly delicious pajamas and into yoga pants, put your hair up and hide those pretty eyes of yours. Then I can't even drink my orange juice out of the jug."

Kara knew she was going to catch fire any moment from the blush that was burning her cheeks. Hoping to put some space between them, she hopped up on the bar stool across from Barry instead of beside him. They each got two boxes and then they would split the fifth box. They spent a few minutes in silence as they ate before Kara got up to wash her face and hands. She felt a rush of air and knew Barry was beside her needing to clean up too, heat radiating off of him. Lightning sparked along her skin as she felt his long arms come around her, his hands joining hers under the water.

"Thanks for breakfast." She said softly, ducking under his arm to wipe her hands on a dishtowel. She then tossed the destroyed boxes and empty orange juice jugs in the trash. "You didn't have to run all the way over here to spend the day with me."

"I missed you." Barry shrugged as they both collapsed onto her couch. "I've been emailing Winn back and forth, but I haven't heard from you in weeks. I thought you were avoiding me."

Kara saw something in his eyes and in the way he sat next to her. He was nervous like she was. There had been a connection the first time he had come across, but since he was going back to his world, neither one wanted to dwell on it. Now that they were in the same universe, it seemed like he wanted to see where things went between them. To be honest, Kara wanted to know what was next as well. It would be nice to have someone in her life that she could potentially be more than just friends with. She shook her head with a smile.

"I'm not avoiding you Barry, I promise. Things have been busy between settling into my new job, dealing with all the rogues and then having to be at the DEO several times a week for Winn to test the systems in my new suit. I don't normally get worn out, but I am feeling quite human today."

"Is that why all your windows are wide open?" His light green eyes darted around taking everything in. His skills as a CSI still unnerved her. It was almost like he had the super vision she did. "And why you were wearing barely there pajamas?"

"You're never gonna let me live that down, are you?" Kara pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs, shy about talking about her body. He laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her against his side. It was a bold move, but they both knew she could break his grip if needed. This close he felt like a furnace, heat just pouring off of him due to his high metabolism.

"No way. I liked seeing Kara be human. I'm sure no one ever gets to see you that way." She felt Barry lay his head against hers as she watched the curtains dance in the breeze. Her heart was racing and she could hear that his was as well. They were starting something new. It was exciting.

"Not since I-" Swiftly Barry leaned down and kissed her, arms tightening around her. Suddenly fire poured through her, making her feel like she was melting. His lips were soft on hers, just a gentle press, chaste yet full of promise. The room seemed to be spinning as she opened her mouth and felt him deepen the kiss. The hunger she could feel in his touch shocked Kara to the core. She never dreamed anyone would want her the way Barry was devouring her right now.

Loosening her grip on her legs, she slid her arms around his neck, finally burying her fingers into his thick hair. He snaked an arm under her knees and pulled her into his lap, making the angle of their kiss sweeter and easier. Barry smelled delightful to her. Rich and warm, with the ever present tang of ozone. She could also pick up traces of the shampoo he used, something minty and fresh. The stubble on his chin was rough on hers, but in a pleasant way. A familiar way. His embrace and kiss felt like coming home to Kara, filling a hole inside her that she hadn't even known existed. For once in her life since having left Krypton, Kara felt at peace.

"Wow." Barry was breathing rough, arms tightening around her even more than Kara had thought possible. She could hear his heart facing in time with hers. "That was better than I dreamed it would be."

"You've dreamed about me?" She couldn't be hearing him right. No one dreamed of an alien like that. Most people were terrified of her or respected her enough to not think like that in regards to her. Kal, though, seemed to be what all the ladies fawned over, either as Clark or as Superman.

"More than you know." His voice was deeper and darker than she had ever heard before. Everything in her jumped to attention at his tone. His eyes, so close to her own, were intense and feverish. He reached up and pulled her glasses away, setting them on the arm of the couch. He then reached up and removed her hair from it's bun, threading his fingers through it and pulling it down around her shoulders.

"Every night in the weeks since I left the first time, I've dreamed of you." Kara was riveted to his confession. "Some nights were innocent, others were nightmares. For the most part though, I got to know you much more; in so many ways that I'm looking forward to trying."

"You mean-?" Now Kara knew her ears were playing tricks on her, even as her heart prayed it was true.

"You know what I mean." Now Barry's eyes were almost black as he leaned forward and nibbled on her lips again.

The shrill ring of Barry's phone made them jump apart, breathing furiously. Kara blushed and tried to tame her hair as he answered the phone, listening in on the conversation.

"Yeah Cisco? You know, I'm in the middle of something right now."

"I know man, you're with Kara." Cisco sounded agitated. "But this is urgent. We have a meta-human in the medical district attacking pedestrians and wrecking buildings. We need the Flash and maybe even Supergirl on this one."

Before Cisco could finish Kara was dressed and ready to go. Barry winked at her and told his friend,

"Be there in a few minutes."

* * *

 **Any good? Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Kara?" A voice echoed in her head, "Can you hear me?"

Slowly the world came into focus, punctuated by a pounding headache and soreness in her chest. It always made Kara thankful for the fact that she was an alien. Most of the time she didn't feel physical pain, her yellow sun soaked cells protecting her. She usually had unlimited energy, and when she felt like she was running low, all she had to do was stand outside for a few minutes and she was fully charged again. There had only been a few times in the last year that Kara had blown through her powers, leaving her as weak as she was feeling now. It wasn't a good feeling. She felt sick to her stomach and her head was spinning.

"I think she's coming around." A female voice said from somewhere to her left. "We can turn the solar lamps down."

Someone was holding her right hand, and someone else had their hand on her shoulder. Normally she felt any touch with a hyper sensitivity that came from having super powers, but at the moment, everything felt normal. Almost like it had when she was back on Krypton. She struggled to come to her senses. Kara wanted to know why she felt powerless. It was a feeling she didn't like. Being vulnerable and open to the environment around her scared her.

Blinking several times the world came into focus. She was in an infirmary, but not one of the DEOs. While theirs were dark and enclosed, this one was light and open, full of glass and steel. Above her hung lights the size of a tanning bed, still glowing slightly from having been pumping her full of solar radiation. Monitors covered one wall, all sorts of charts and images displayed on them. A woman in a white lab coat stood at her feet, concern written across her pretty face. Slowly she turned her head and what she saw made her smile.

Barry was sitting beside her, both of his hands wrapped around hers. He was dressed in civilian clothes, his hair all messy, the stubble on his face more pronounced than ever. His eyes though were locked onto hers, full of relief and tears. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and said softly,

"Welcome back girl of steel."

"What happened?" Kara's voice was weak as she continued to look around. Next to Barry stood Alex, her hand on Kara's shoulder. She was breathing deep and blinking back tears. Winn and J'onn stood behind her. On the other side of Barry stood Kal in his Superman regalia, worry etched onto his handsome face.

"You don't remember?" Her cousin asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. That's when Kara noticed she was covered by Kal's cape. Heart pounding she shook her head no.

"Maxwell Lord, he - " Winn started, but stopped, looking to Alex to explain.

"Lord created another synthetic version of Kryptonite." Kara's sister began slowly. "It's gold in color but has different properties than the red he made before."

"What kind of properties?" Kara asked, eyes darting to everyone in the room.

"Short term, it has the same effects as regular Kryptonite." J'onn said in Hank's form. "Weakness, sickness, leaching of solar radiation from the body."

Kara didn't like the sound of what she was hearing. Feeling her heart racing she squeezed Barry's hand and was surprised to feel him squeeze back, and it be almost uncomfortable. She had thought Maxwell Lord had learned his lesson from before, but apparently not. He was still power hungry and afraid of anyone who had more power than him. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sensation of vibrating, soft but jerky. The man next to her seemed agitated and his eyes were sparking, like he was looking for a fight.

"Long term?" She hated to ask, but she needed to know what was going on.

"Kara." Kal sighed, running his hand through his hair. "You've been in a coma for over a week. You've been under solar lamps the entire time, but your cells aren't responding like they should. According to Dr. Snow, you are only at a quarter of the strength you should be. The gold kryptonite has damaged you somehow."

Fear nearly suffocated Kara. Over a week under sunlamps and she still felt this weak? Where were her powers, her strength? Nothing should be able to take them away, at least not permanently. She was on a planet with the biggest and brightest yellow star she had ever seen. It's warmth and light gave her the powers that made her and her cousin so unique. There wasn't something out there that could simply flip the switch off and make her human. Was there? Thought after thought spun through her head, over and over at dizzying speeds. Kara felt her heart racing and her breathing becoming fast and shallow. Part of her knew she was having a panic attack, but there was no way to stop it.

"Vials going critical!" The woman in the white lab coat shouted. Kara guessed that this was Barry's friend Dr. Caitlin Snow. Barry jumped up and in a split second the solar lamps were back on at 100% bathing both her and Kal in bright hot light. "We need to get liquids into her to help calm her down. She's burning through what we gave her in the IV. If we don't calm her down she may go into cardiac arrest."

"Wait." Winn said having moved to grab the dark headed doctor. "Let her burn through. She's fully awake and aware. Maybe the fear and adrenaline will jumpstart her defense mechanisms."

"That's your advice?" Barry shouted. "Let her go into a panic attack!?"

"Barry, calm down." Kal said as he held Kara down onto the bed. She was thrashing and fighting his hold. In the back of her mind Kara registered that her strength was coming back to her. She felt Alex place a cool hand on her forehead, soothing the ache in her head.

"Look to the monitors." Hank said evenly. All movement stopped as everyone but Kal and Kara watched the screens.

"Breathe cousin." Kal said softly in Kryptonian. "You are safe and your powers are coming back. Rest."

Heart full of love for her cousin Kara did as she was told. Kal pulled his cape up under her chin. She could feel her body soaking up the warm yellow rays, filling her with energy. In a flash Barry was back at her side, looking down at her with clear green eyes. She pursed her lips and the speedster bent down and pressed his lips to hers gently. All was right in Kara's world.

"Barry?"

"Yeah Kara?"

"You need to shave."

* * *

Later that day, once it was deemed safe for Kara to travel, Barry scooped Kara up into his arms and before she could blink, they were in Barry's apartment. After the worlds merged, he had decided to move out of the West's home and into his own place not too far from S.T.A.R. Labs. Part of it was due to the face that he needed to be on his own, and the other part was so there was a place where he and Kara could be alone without having to go all the way to National City. Even then, Kara's apartment was also Alex's. Kara smiled into Barry's shoulder as he deposited her on his king size bed before moving to open the curtains over the window, letting sunlight stream in and hit her legs.

"You sit here and relax, I'm going to go shave." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head before disappearing into the bathroom. For roughly three minutes she heard water running and splashing, before a clean shaven Flash reappeared, dressed in sweatpants with his chest bare. Moving at regular speed he walked over to his dresser, pulled out a t-shirt and tossed it to Kara.

"You might want to change into something more comfortable. Alex should be over later with some clothes for you."

Kara laughed when she saw it was another Flash shirt, only this time blue with a gold logo on it. Barry walked out of the room, letting Kara change on her own. She felt fine, if just lazy. Slowly she slipped off her uniform and pulled the shirt over her head. Taking a deep breath she inhaled the scent of her boyfriend, loving how it was like his arms were wrapped around her. It was peaceful. As if her thoughts conjured him, strong long arms slid around her waist and gentle lips were pressed to the side of her head. For several moments they stood in the sunshine, soaking in the quiet, breathing as one.

"You scared the life out of me sweetheart." Barry whispered, voice raw. His arms tightened before he let go and led her back to the bed. Kara settled onto the soft mattress, bare legs still in the sun to keep recharging her. Beside her he turned onto his side, head propped up on his head, looking down at her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said softly, reaching up to cup his cheek. "I had no idea that Lord had been tinkering with kryptonite again. I wish there was a way to make him stop."

"You really don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Kara had a bad feeling that she had done something she would regret. When he didn't answer her she asked again,

"Remember what Barry?"

He sighed and took the hand that was on his face into hers, kissing her palm before lacing his fingers with hers. He looked more like himself, handsome but haunted. His eyes locked onto hers, murky and dark. He rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Lord stuck when we were almost to Central City; you were coming to spend the day with me and get to know my friends better. I managed to destroy the gold kryptonite, but you had already blown your powers. Your sister had been watching Lord, and had alerted your cousin. I'd never seen Kal so angry."

Barry stopped and pressed a kiss to Kara's lips, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Kara had a feeling she knew what happened next.

"Maxwell Lord is dead. Superman killed him, protecting you. Kal covered me as I got you to S.T.A.R. before returning to National City for Alex and Winn."

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. She hated that someone had to lose their life, but she was glad it wasn't anyone she loved. She also knew that while Kal didn't like to take a life, he was more than ready to do so if the situation called for it. There was one less person out there to threaten her or her family. Right now though, she wanted to focus on the moment. She was warm and wrapped in the arms of the man she loved. They were secluded in the quiet with sunlight tickling her toes. Kara wanted new memories to fill the gap in her memories.

"Kiss me?" Kara whispered. With a wicked grin Barry kissed her slowly.

Slowly, slowly his lips caressed hers. Warmth filled her, pouring into her like honey. He was warm, so warm and she couldn't get close enough to him. Gently she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to lay partially on her. His arms went around her waist, pulling her to lay on her side. Together they lay face to face, kissing and caressing each other. Kara felt Barry's hand slip down under the hem of her shirt, hot hand cupping her upper thigh. Her hands were running across his smooth chest and neck, loving the texture of his skin. His hand migrated up to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. She slid a leg over his, snuggling closer to his heat. The kiss turned deep and powerful, stealing Kara's breath. She was hopelessly and completely in love.

"Kara!" "Barry?"

Alex's voice shattered the moment. Breaking apart the two soon to be lovers looked up. Standing in the doorway to the bedroom, Alex held a duffle bag, eyes narrowed. Behind her stood Cisco, waving sheepishly. With a groan Barry dropped his head onto Kara's shoulder, Kara beginning to laugh and blush.

"Cisco, man. Your timing sucks."

* * *

 **Wow. The love and encouragement you are all giving me means so much! I am so glad you are liking the story. I hope you liked this chapter. Yes, there will be romance and smut in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

It was a beautiful fall day as Kara strolled hand in hand with her boyfriend of eight months though the park in Central City. It was a Sunday, and for some reason the bad guys usually took that day off. The two heroes were enjoying the down time. Ever since the gold kryptonite incident two months ago, things had been non stop for the two.

Barry, when he wasn't being the Flash, had a full time case load as CSI and forensic analyst. It made getting away to see Kara 300 miles away in National City difficult. Even with his speed. Kara on the other hand, had several stories in the pipeline, researching contacts and information for her pieces for CatCo Magazine and its other affiliates. She was also having to deal with James being her boss and the sometime vigilante called The Guardian. Winn, when she saw him, was digging in deep into the covert world of internet espionage and hacking at the DEOs request. It made a quiet day in the park with no responsibilities are real treat.

"What are you thinking about Kara?" Barry stopped under a large oak tree, leaning against its trunk and pulling her close to him. Smiling she snuggled into his embrace, laying her head on his chest. She loved the strong steady thump of his heart and the soft whoosh of his breathing.

"Just being glad that we can enjoy the day." She said softly. "I've missed you. Texting and phone calls only make up for so much."

"I know." He sighed, kissing the top of her head. For a long while neither one of them said anything, just enjoying the quiet. Barry would run his hand through her hair and Kara rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. The quiet was broken by the sound of a text message. Kara took a half step back, allowing Barry to dig in his pocket for his phone.

"I swear." He grumbled rubbing a hand over his face. "It's like he knows when I'm spending time with you."

"Let me guess, Cisco." She laughed.

"No, Caitlin." Barry shook his head. "She says 'hi barry, don't mean to bother you, but cisco is wanting to know when you'll be back at star. he has some suit upgrades he wants to run by you'."

"Now he's getting her to be the go between?" Kara kept laughing at the look of grumpiness on Barry's face.

"It's more annoying than anything else." He crossed his arms and leveled a stare at the woman in front of him, sexy grin twisting his lips and eyes heavy. "Two options: either I go or I stay here and spend the rest of my afternoon stealing kisses from a beautiful superhero."

A flush of warmth went through Kara, pleased to know that he was tempted to ditch his friends and responsibilities for the day. She wanted to spend every moment she could with him, possibly doing more than just kissing. She wanted every last thing that the man in front of her had to offer, but she also knew he'd been burnt in the past and didn't want to make him think she wasn't in it for the long haul. She also knew there was no way that he would feel comfortable shirking his duties. Neither would she and she didn't expect him to give up his life as the Flash to be with her.

"There is a third option the scarlet speedster hasn't thought of yet." She loved the cocky smirk that would flash across his face when she called him that.

"And what would that be girl of steel?" His arms came up and wrapped around her, tugging her close to him again, voice dark and low. He dipped his head and began kissing the side of her neck, moving down to her shoulder and then back up. The feel of his hands gripping her and massaging through her clothes went to her head, making Kara really wish there was no third option. Managing to stamp down on her desires she cupped his face, forcing him to look at her.

"Stop distracting me Barry." She huffed, not really angry. At his puppy dog pout she really did laugh and said,

"Third option. We both go to S.T.A.R. and see what Cisco has come up with this time. You sneak kisses when he isn't looking and when he catches us he'll get all flustered. Once we're done there, you and I go get something to eat and chill at your place until I have to go back to National City."

Barry kissed Kara with a smile on his lips, reaching down to scoop her into his arms. In a wink they were gone from the park and at S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

"You would think he's seen two people kissing before." Kara laughed before popping another pot sticker into her mouth. After spending the better part of the afternoon at the lab, Kara and Barry had stopped for chinese before settling onto the couch at his apartment. Kara was leaned back against one arm with her feet draped over Barry's lap, both of them scarfing down their food.

"I know." Barry shook his head. "I don't know why he is so shy like that. If I didn't know he's gotten laid before, I would swear he was a virgin."

"Really?" Kara's eyebrow went up and Barry blushed cherry.

"Not like that!" She laughed hard as her boyfriend tried to correct his phrasing. "When he first slept with someone he wouldn't shut up about it for days. I finally threatened to cover his mouth and head with duct tape."

Kara accidentally snorted and it sent her off on even more belly laughs, tears coming out of her eyes. She wasn't even aware of Barry moving the food containers to the coffee table. Quickly he shifted, leaning over her, pressing her into the couch cushions. His eyes were dancing with lightning, captivating her. He kissed her hard, swallowing her giggles, moaning in the back of his throat when her tongue brushed his. Her arms slid up and around his neck, body arching into his. Kara's entire world narrowed to just Barry and her. Warmth filled her and peace wrapped around her.

Every time he kissed her was magic, heady and powerful. She could taste the desire he had for her on his lips and feel the love he had for her in his touch. His want for her was addicting, feeding her own growing need for him. Kara loved the silky softness of Barry's hair, so thick and lush to her fingers, warmth radiating off him. His lips were pillow soft as they caressed hers, tongue silky against hers. She shivered at the feel of his calloused hands skimming lightly across her hyper sensitive skin. Lightning sparkled in her veins, lighting up her entire world. She was quickly becoming addicted to the feel of his warm weight above or beside her, making the invulnerable woman feel soft and small.

"Barry." Kara sighed softly as his mouth moved to her neck, biting softly and licking slowly. She arched her back, pressing closer to him.

"Kara." Barry whispered, kisses travelling down her neck to the opening of her v-neck shirt began. Heat began to coil deep inside her, making her skin shiver excitedly. Large hot hands slid up under the hem of her shirt, dragging the garment upwards, caressing her soft skin slowly. Leaning up she helped him remove her shirt and leaned back, enjoying the show. With an intense look on his face, Barry sat up and reached down to remove his shirt also.

Kara drank in the sight of his lean body and rippling muscles moving as he slowly slid his shirt over his head, revealing his delicious abs and mouth watering chest. His biceps and forearms were sculpted as well, barely hiding all the power he had, hinting that he was more than he appeared. Unable to stop herself she reached up and began tracing the contours of his body, delighting in the texture of his skin. He was all hers, and she couldn't be more happier. She continued to caress his arms and shoulders as he bent down and began pressing wet kisses to the upper curve of her breasts that peeked above the cups of her sky blue bra.

The warmth between her legs became an inferno, blazing higher and hotter with each touch from Barry. She also felt something hard and insistent rubbing against her lower belly. Grinning darkly she knew she wasn't the only one getting worked up, moving her hips to grind against him. She felt him chuckle before he dipped his tongue into the valley between her breasts, breath warm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her nipples tingled, hardening. Boldly she felt him slip his tongue under the edge of her bra, seeking more of her flesh.

Kara could distantly hear her phone ringing, but was too far gone to really care. Barry, never once stopping his loving of her skin, pulled her phone out of her pocket and handed it to her, green eyes watching her even as he continued his assault. Gulping and trying to steady her voice she answered,

"Hello?"

"Kara?" Alex's voice was tense. "I know this is your day off, but we need you back. The Hellgramite has escaped his cell. We've evacuated the compound, but we need you here to get him back in his cell."

At that moment Barry managed to pull one of the cups of her bra down and suckled Kara's nipple into his mouth, eyes on her, dark and sexy. Liquid began to pool between her legs, fire burning hotter. Kara was torn; stay and finish what her and Barry had started, or do her job and protect the people at the DEO. Barry gave a sharp suck to her nipple before letting to and sitting up, expression smoothing out to one of determination. Kara guessed the decision was made for her.

"I'll be there in fifteen."

After hanging up Barry picked her shirt up off the floor and handed it to Kara, who had just finished adjusting her bra. She slipped it over her head and Barry did the same with his. Wordlessly he pulled her into another quick kiss before letting go.

"Do you want me to follow and then we can finish this after?" God his voice made her want to strip and take him right there, but she had a job to do.

"No." She shook her head sadly. "The Hellgramite is tough to beat and it's already late. Can I get a raincheck and we continue this another day?"

"You bet." With a heart melting smile he kissed her again and then with a light tap to her butt he saw her to the window. "Go kick some alien ass and call me when you get home."

She tossed him a smile over her shoulder and then she was gone. 

* * *

**Just a little tease at the fun these two will get into at later chapters. I have a general idea as to how I want this story to go, but nothing concrete yet. If you have any ideas, let me know. I may just incorporate them.**


	6. Chapter 6

Being the hero of National City sometimes sucked. Currently both Kara and Barry were laying on matching tables in the DEO, with Alex and Hank pulling cuticle shards from wounds that refused to heal. The alien bio material needed to be removed, millions of microscopic spines making the process of removal slow and painful. Due to both of their metabolisms, neither one were able to be given any sort of painkiller.

"This sucks." Barry complained as Hank slowly applied acid to the shards before removing them and covering the wounds to let them heal. "Does this happen often?

"More than you know." Alex replied.

"It isn't always shards and barbs. Sometimes it's slime, or fire, or mad fighting skills." Kara elaborated. "The universe is full of countless forms of life. Some are peaceful, but many are not."

"It's still jarring seeing you be wounded sweetheart." Barry reached out and Kara clasped his hand in hers. His thumb caressed the back of her hand, squeezing periodically as Hank worked more barbs out of his skin. The pain in his voice at seeing her vulnerable made Supergirl wish she could laugh it off as a one time event, but she knew it wasn't.

"Kara is nearly invulnerable, but even with her powers given to you by your yellow sun, there are some creatures that have a way of inflicting harm." Hank's voice was gravely and even, just like the temperament of his true Martian self.

"Normally her wounds are internal. Even if her skin can't be penetrated, if beaten hard enough, her internal organs will be punished. Luckily she heals quickly."

"All the shrapnel is out." Alex spoke up, moving back she flipped on the bank of solar radiation panels hanging over Kara. With a sigh she closed her eyes and soaked in the golden glow. Barry's hand around hers began to vibrate, and she knew that he was repairing the damage done to his body as well.

"Do you think you're powered up enough the leave?" She heard Barry move to stand beside her, not wanting to open her eyes just yet. As she opened her mouth to answer Alex spoke up,

"Only if she relaxes the rest of the day. She also needs to be in the sun."

"Alex, Barry knows how to take care of me, just like I know how to take care of him when Caitlin calls at one in the morning babbling about Barry being hurt." Kara opened her eyes and smiled at the man beside her before looking at her over protective sister.

Alex sighed and nodded. Barry's arms were gentle as he scooped her up before zipping out of the DEO. 

* * *

**Just a little filler. I had the idea for this, but it didn't seem to fit anywhere else in the story, so I made it into a mini chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is what flying is like?" Barry laughed from where Kara was holding him against her chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, cowl down and flapping in the wind.

"It's my second favorite thing in the whole world." Kara replied with a smile. In one hand she was holding a canvas bag and was curved around Barry, the other arm out to steady herself.

The two of them were officially on vacation. It was the first time they had any length of time together, uninterrupted, since they began their relationship. Kara wanted to take him to the Danvers to meet her parents and spend time on the uninhabited barrier islands off the coast of their home. They were a safe place for her to practice her powers and get away when things got tough. There was also a wild beauty about them that reminded her of her home planet.

"What's your first favorite thing?" he asked, lips tickling her ear. She shivered with a grin.

"Spending time with this meta-human who wears a scarlet onesie and runs really fast."

"It's not a onesie, it doesn't have the feet attached."

They laughed and goaded each other in fun as Midvale approached. It was a small ocean side town, full of sleepy little houses and businesses. It was a good place to grow up, if you weren't an alien refugee having to deal with the sudden onset of powers that no one else had. Kara was glad for the distance from the city; it gave her plenty of room to grow into her powers. Giving the town a wide berth Kara made her way to her childhood home. Lightly her and Barry landed in the back yard as Kara called out,

"Mom, we're here."

The back door opened and an older version of Kara stepped onto the back porch. Kara will admit that Kal did a good job in placing her with the Danvers; she looked like she was Eliza's blood daughter. The other woman smiled and motioned for them to come inside.

"Hi sweetie." Kara sank into her mother's arms, loving the feeling of warmth and safety that wrapped around her. "I'm glad you made it without any issues. Is this him?"

Laughing Kara reached out and took Barry's hand in hers, gently pulling him closer. Not that he was very far from her anyways, enjoying his role of boyfriend. His fingers laced through hers, squeezing gently. Every touch he gave her, from the every day to the more intimate, made Kara fall more and more in love with him every time.

"Hi!" The brunette smiled his best mega watt smile, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Barry. Kara has told me a lot about you."

"Likewise." Eliza grinned back. "Fastest man alive? I think Clark would have something to say about that."

"Mom -"

"With all due respect, is he fast enough to punch through dimensional barriers to hop parallel universes?" To anyone else, it would have sounded like Barry was boasting, but Kara knew he was doing nothing more than stating a fact.

"Multiverse?" Eliza's scientific mind began running wild. "So that's true?"

"Absolutely. That's how Kara and I met."

"Before we get into the story, can we change clothes?" Kara spoke up as the three of them went inside. "I love my suit, but I do get tired of wearing it."

"Of course." Eliza nodded. "Barry can have the guest room down here."

"Um,"

"What?" Now she was using her mom voice. Not good.

"We were kinda hoping we could stay in the guest house out back." Kara fidgeted with the end of her cape. "That way of we get a call we won't disturb you or Dad."

"What about me?" A male voice drifted from the den. Jeremiah Danvers stepped into the kitchen and stopped seeing the two heros standing there in full costume. Kara knew Barry was doing a double take. Jeremiah looked like one would expect Clark Kent to look like in about twenty years. Tall, dark though going silver at the temples, and strikingly handsome.

"Hi Daddy." Kara bounced over to hug the man, glad to see him after so many months in National City.

"Hello pumpkin." He kissed her forehead before turning a stern gaze to Barry who shifted. "Who's the guy in the suit?"

"He's that meta-human from Central City." Eliza said. "You know, the Flash."

"Call me Barry." He shook Jeremiah's hand and Kara knew they were testing each other's strength. "Honored to meet you Mr. Danvers."

"They are taking a vacation from the city." Eliza spoke up again, moving to take the bag from Kara. Barry was quicker though.

"You might not want to Mrs. Danvers." The scarlet speedster chuckled. "Kara packed every piece of clothing she owns."

"I did not!" Kara stamped her foot softly, loving the fact that he liked to pick on her. He wasn't afraid of her and she loved it.

"Did too. I watched you do it."

Eliza rolled her eyes with a smile.

"The kids want to stay out at the guest house, that way if they get a call they won't disturb us."

"Makes sense." Kara couldn't believe her ears. Her father was agreeing to her sharing a room with Barry? Alone? Away from the main house? The Jeremiah Danvers of her universe would never have agreed to something like that. She wondered if it was part of the duplicates having merged when the universes did.

"Ok." Kara shrugged mentally. "Barry and I will unpack and change. We'll be back for lunch in just a bit."

"We were thinking about going into town to the cafe." Jeremiah said. "Is that ok with you?"

"Works for us." Barry replied. Kara knew that they would go out and eat, and then once they got back to the house, they would eat again while conversing with Eliza and Jeremiah. It was one of the drawbacks to being an alien or a speedster; they needed a lot of fuel to keep going.

Once in the guest house Barry plopped into a chair with a sigh.

"That went better than I thought."

"Just you wait, the third degree comes later after we come back from town." Kara unclipped her cape and turned her back to Barry. "Help me?"

Kara had no problem getting herself in and out of her suit, but she adored having him help her, feeling his big hands so warm next to her skin. She pulled her hair over her shoulder as she felt him stand and move closer. Soon the back of her suit gaped open, allowing for the press of warm moist lips to her spine. Barry's hands slipped around her waist under the suit, pulling her close. The feel of his Flash symbol against her back shocked her with it's coldness.

"I don't know about you, but I'm looking forward to tonight." Barry's voice had gotten dark and deep, sending a shiver down her spine. "No calls. No hero business. No roommates. Just you and me."

Kara couldn't wait either.

* * *

 **Ok, I know on the show Jeremiah hasn't been found yet. However, I do love Dean Cain and I couldn't have a story without him in it. I also know this is another fairly short chapter. I really want their 'big moment' to be something special and not tagged onto a chapter. Don't worry, it will be soon. Also, yes, Frog1, your suggestion is one I will incorporate.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Smut ahead. If you want to skip, you can. However, if you are reading this, I have a feeling this is what you have been waiting for. Enjoy.**

* * *

"That was so much fun."

Barry laughed as he and Kara made their way through the Danvers back yard to the guest house. Kara loved the sound of his laugh, it was warm and deep, full of life. They were holding hands in the moonlight, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing into the cliffs at the far edge of the property.

"Really?" Kara laughed as well, not sure if he was pulling her leg or not. "You just got grilled on your entire life by my parents. You even got the Danvers stare down from Jeremiah. I was half expecting for you to run back to Central City and call the whole thing off."

"No way, girl of steel," Barry scoffed as he stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist, both of soaked in silver moonlight. "I've been there for you through everything in this past year, all the weirdness and alien stuff that has been thrown at us. If I haven't left you before now, I don't think a glare from your father is going to scare me off."

Smiling at the loving feel of his arms and gentleness of his voice, Kara loosely wrapped her arms around his neck. She was so terribly lucky to have the speedster in her life. He's the first person who never had any hesitation regarding who she really was. In fact, he was the only person who thought it was cool that she was an alien. He never showed any fear of her or her powers. He treated her like a person, a real person, not someone who needed to be handled with kid gloves. He loved her for all of her, making her heart melt for him.

"Just you wait, scarlet speedster." Kara teased softly. "There's a reason Kal respects him. He's the only person I've ever known to stand up to my cousin and not be afraid of who and what he is. There is steel in my dad."

Softly, slowly they kissed under the stars. Kara nearly felt like crying. She had never dreamed she would be having a moment like this; something right out of a romance novel. In her arms was a man who loved her and respected her enough to know that she didn't need protecting. He would be by her side though, fighting and protecting those that didn't have any powers. It was more than she ever thought she would have. Kara had thought her one purpose in life was to protect and raise her baby cousin. When that didn't work, she sought to do her part to protect her adopted planet, never seeking recognition. Always to be alone.

Then something happened. A breach was opened. A new player entered the game, one that had the power and abilities to keep up with Kara. His charm and open personality matched hers. His heart mirrored hers. By a twist of fate, two who were destined but forced to part had found their way back together again. They were home when they were together; joined by power and love. Tonight Kara wanted to deepen the bond.

"You ready to head inside?" She whispered, excited and nervous. Barry pulled back, green eyes crystal colored, searching hers. A smile curved his deliciously soft lips. He scooped her into his arms, flashing them into the guest house without a sound or lightning, moving slow enough to not disturb her parents.

"You sure Kara?" Barry asked gently, dipping his face close to hers. "We don't have to rush into this. I mean, I want to, but only if you do."

"Barry."

"Hm?"

Kara smiled and moved to slip her glasses off, sitting them on the bedside table.

"I want to know what it's like. This is our time. Just, be gentle."

"Always."

Looking into his green eyes, so dark in the dim moonlight, Kara knew he would move the stars before he hurt her. They came together naturally, each movement right and perfect. Kara's heart thumped sluggishly as Barry's lips danced with hers, tongue silky and warm against hers. Slowly, so very slowly, his hands slid up the back of her shirt, fingers deliciously calloused against her skin. Her hands were caressing his neck and the back of his head, reveling in the knowledge that he was all hers. She felt him grin smugly against her lips as she felt the catch of her bra release, her breasts feeling relief.

They pulled apart, Kara allowing Barry to pull her shirt and bra off before her hands went to the hem of his shirt. She drug her hands along his skin as she pushed the cloth up the broad planes of his chest. She knew she was addicted to the warmth and texture of his skin, moving to press kisses to his smooth chest. The scent of his skin seeped into every one of her pores, wrapping her in his love. His fingers glided into her hair, massaging her scalp as she loved his upper body, a low moan rumbling from him.

She felt his hands then slide down the sides of her neck, tickling her ears gently. They ghosted over her shoulders before moving around her ribcage, shivers following his touch. Hot hands enveloped each breast, gentle and oh so right. Barry had his lips pressed against her temple, breathing beginning to pick up. Kara dipped her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, drawn by the sensual heat rolling off him, running her fingers through the trail of hair that began around his belly button and disappeared to the south of his waistline. She traced the outline of his delicious hip bones as her body jerked, nipples hard against the teasing of his thumbs. Lightning raced through her from her nipples right to the juncture of her legs. A moan ripped from her throat before she could stop.

"Ticklish?" Barry's voice was raw and darker than the night surrounding them. Kara clenched deep inside, desire burning her.

"N-no." She shook her head, leaning back to look up into his handsome face. The want for her she read in it made her breathing become difficult.

"Good." His grin was hot and alluring. Fingertips skimming down the planes of her stomach he added,

"I plan on you being a lot louder than that, Kara." The button of her jeans gave way and he teased her zipper down. Kara felt like she was on fire.

"If only I can get you to be just as loud, Barry." His eyebrow quirked as he pulled the last pieces of clothing off her. In the back of her mind Kara was put out that he didn't even notice the blood red bra and panty set she had worn for him. He must have been able to read the thoughts in her eyes.

"Trust me, I've been hard all night knowing you were wearing my color against your skin." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before motioning to the bed. "Get comfortable baby."

Kara scrambled onto the bed, excited and nervous about what was about to happen. She knew the theory of how the night was supposed to go thanks to her stash of romance novels. It was another thing to know that she was about to let her guard down and let someone in. Physically and emotionally. Mouth dry and core soaking she watched him strip his pants and boxers off. He was beautiful.

Clear skin kissed with freckles here and there made her fingers itch and her lips tingle. Muscles bunched and slid as he stalked toward the bed and her. Kara's eyes were drawn to Barry's sex, unable to look away from something she had never dreamed she would see in person. It was exotic, different than anything she had ever seen. Tall and proud, he was more than ready to take things to the next step. The hair that she had been playing with continued to curl around his base, thick and springy looking. Kara giggled as Barry came to a stop beside her.

"What?"

"You have a freckle in the shape of an arrowhead on the inside of your thigh." Kara reached out and touched it softly, loving the feel of his heat. "Does Oliver know?"

"Hell no." Barry growled and climbed into the bed beside her. "You aren't going to tell him either."

Still laughing Kara kissed him soundly, arms snaking around his shoulders. He willingly came into her arms, his own pulling her close to him. Barry's large hands skimmed up and down her back, softly tickling her, tingles racing just under her skin. The kiss turned hot and hard, Kara sliding her leg up and over his hips. She was enraptured by the silken heat of him between her legs, mind fogging over with desire. One of his hands moved to cup a breast as he gently broke their kiss and dipped his head. They were both breathing heavy when Kara gasped with a jerk.

Barry wrapped his mouth around her nipple, teasing with feather light touches from his tongue and gentle sucks. His thumb caressed the underside of her globe, seeking out her most sensitive spots. She was rocking her hips against his, desperately seeking something to make the fire in her burn hotter. His manhood brushed something, feeling better than anything she had thought, making her rub against him even harder. She felt his chuckle vibrate her ribcage. The hand that had been cupping her breast slid down her front and dipped down between them.

"Barry!" Kara shrieked softly, legs falling open, rolling onto her back.

He was still chuckling as he followed her, leaning up over her as his hand borrowed deeper between her legs. His fingers teased the spot that made lightning scaled her before sliding down and deeper. Suddenly she felt a new sensation. Something was inside her, rubbing her wetness a most delicious manner. Her knees rose as she opened her legs and hips wider. In response, she felt him reach even deeper into her. The inferno grew hotter and she became impatient for something more.

"You are so wet already Kara." Barry continued to play between her legs. He was alluring as hell, resting his head on his fist, body stretched out along side hers. He looked to be enjoying watching her react to each one of his touches. Her hands were running up and down his arms, needing to touch him. "So very wet."

"Is that a good thing?" She was disappointed when she felt him remove his hand from her core, but watched in fascination as he moved over her, knees settling in between hers. His manhood looked even longer than it had been just a few minutes ago. Deep inside Kara felt her body react, clenching achingly deep.

"You have no idea." She watched him glance to the bedside table. Tilting her head she watched him reach out and snag a silver packet. Feeling lightheaded at the realization she had forgotten something so basic, she studied Barry as he sat back on his heels and slid the protection into place. She was ashamed that she had forgotten the need to be careful in the blaze of passion.

"Thank you." Kara whispered as Barry returned to his previous position, body pressing hers into the mattress. He lowered his face to her and kissed her tenderly, manhood resting against her belly.

"Your welcome baby." His eyes cleared of a bit of passion, brow furrowing. "You ready?"

"So ready." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. A slight burn began as Barry began pushing himself into her, stretching her around him. He had his eyes locked on hers, deepening the pleasure that was spiking between them. Suddenly he stopped.

"Take a deep breath and hold on tight, Kara."

She did as she was told, watching his face as he pulled back slightly and pushed forward, breaking through her barrier. A moan of pure pleasure ripped from her throat, surprised that she didn't feel any pain, but so much pleasure that her head swam.

"Ok?" He whispered, eyes concerned. Grinning just as darkly as he had before, Kara wrapped her legs around his waist and bucked her hips. He hissed in reply, eyes sliding closed.

"Better. I want more."

His hips bucked in reply, spiking into her roughly. Her eyes rolled back into her head at the rightness of having him inside her. They moved together in a rhythm that had them both panting and moaning in sweet agony. She felt deliciously full and loved as he moved inside her, pushing her closer and closer to the shimmering light that pulsed between them. For endless minutes they enjoyed the feeling of completeness and love, drawing out the pleasure between them. Before long, Kara felt Barry beginning to vibrate from head to toe.

"B-Barry?"

"S-so go-od." He struggled to get out, clutching her tight to him. "N-ne-ver f-felt li-ike this-s."

His vibrating was causing all sorts of exciting sensations to radiate out from her core. He was even vibrating there. Soon Kara was crying out, begging for more. Above her, Barry was vibrating so hard he was almost invisible, jackhammering into her body. She floated them just above the mattress, not wanting to have to explain her her parents about a broken bed. One moment they are moving together frantically, the next they were frozen in ecstasy.

Kara shattered, there was no other way to describe it. A scream that would have woken the dead ripped from her, but Barry clamped a hand over her mouth. He groaned loudly as his manhood bucked and jerked, spasming deep inside her. For endless moments their bodies were meshed as one as they came apart together, the world reduced to just the two of them. Kara had never felt so much love.

Slowly their bodies stilled and Kara let them relax back into the bed. Words of love were whispered between them as they drifted off to sleep, warmth wrapping around them as the night deepened.

* * *

 **So? Was this any good? I usually try to make the sex be toward the end of the story, but for some reason, the two of them convinced me to let them have fun sooner. Not sure how many more chapters are left, but this isn't the end.**

 **Also, who else is super excited about the 4 way crossover next week? Gonna be awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

Life continued after the vacation Kara and Barry took, but it was a new world to Kara. Her normally bubbly mood was practically effervescent, completely happy and in love. Her work life was also improving, a fair number of her pieces becoming critically acclaimed while everyone wanted to know how she knew Supergirl. She finally spun the tale that her cousin Clark Kent had introduced her to both Superman and Supergirl, telling half truths. When pressed she told the fictional story of how the heroes had saved both of them in the past. Luckily, there were enough vague details that people bought it and moved on.

They moved on to the Flash, ironically enough. He had been showing up more and more frequently in National City to help Supergirl. Even the Green Arrow had shown up a few times when things got particularly nasty. Usually Oliver and Barry would help out when Kal was indisposed with protecting Metropolis. It was almost surreal to Kara to watch and listen to the stories about her friends, to know the truth behind the misinformed information.

It was after one of these team ups that Kara, Barry, Oliver, Alex, Winn and J'onn were all in Kara's apartment. There was a plethora of take out spread out over the bar, everyone sitting down at the dining room table to eat. Pizza, Chinese, Mexican, Pho, you name it, they had it. They had all worked hard and deserved a relaxing night with family and friends. Kara loved nights like this, being surrounded by the love of everyone in her life. It was even sweeter with Barry right beside her, laughter in his eyes.

"I will admit, I've seen Barry eat, and there is no way anyone can eat as much as him." Oliver scoffed as they all circled the bar, filling up their plates. Everyone laughed and Kara felt the tips of her ears begin to burn.

"Yeah, there is." Alex put in as Winn nodded his head. "You should have grown up with her. On Thanksgiving, we would have two turkeys. One for the family and one for Kara."

"Don't forget the pecan pie." Kara piped up, settling down with her first overflowing plate. Barry sat down beside her and everyone joined them.

"A whole turkey?" Oliver shook his head. "Barry, you just love making my life weirder and weirder."

The night was full of laughter and sharing stories. Kara got more glimpses into the relationship that could only be described as a bromance between her boyfriend and Oliver Queen. She was also pleasantly surprised at how well the two outsiders meshed with her family. It was like the group had always been together, saving the world and having weekly dinner. Her heart was full of happiness. In the end, there was no food left, only take out containers to clean up.

"Oliver, you can stay in the guest bedroom." Kara told the dark clad man as he pulled his quiver over his shoulder. "You don't have to head back this late."

"Besides, Felicity would kill me if you didn't make it home in one piece." Barry added after the others had left.

Oliver crossed his arms and attempted to stare the two younger heroes down, but in the end, he gave up. It was Kara's puppy dog eyes that really did him in, and she knew it. Oliver had been wrapped around her finger since she had first met him. It was a superpower that she was careful not to exploit knowing Oliver was very prideful and stubborn. She also laughed when Barry raced to the other side of the couch and lifted two duffel bags.

"Felicity knew it would be late when we wrapped things up, so she packed you an overnight bag." The gin on Barry's face was smug as he handed the bag to Oliver. The older man walked off grumbling under his breath, making both Kara and Barry laugh.

"He's so whipped." Barry returned from setting his bag in Kara's bedroom, joining her on the couch. Kara curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder with a smile.

"Takes one to know one." She replied softly. She could hear Oliver moving about the guest bathroom before the shower came on.

"Hey!" Barry shook his head. "I am willingly whipped by the most beautiful woman in the whole universe."

"The whole universe?" She smiled up at him, leaning back and watching him follow her across the cushions. They were soon laying across the couch, Kara under Barry. He cocked an eyebrow and nodded.

"Yeah, and I've been to several, so I should know." He dipped his head and ran his nose up her breastbone and across her collarbone.

"You smell delicious." His voice was like velvet. "I've missed you these last few days." Kisses peppered her neck.

Kara was almost purring at the desire beginning to hum in her blood. She was addicted to her scarlet speedster, and she loved every minute. Lifting her face to his she captured his sexy lips with hers. Their kisses were slow and deep, pulling her out of herself and into him as she drank him in. She felt their souls merging into a bright ball of light, searingly beautiful and utterly right. She loved the weight of him on her, comforting and warm. His hair was thick and silky under her fingers. Kara was so lost in him that she didn't hear the shower shut off or the door to the spare room open.

"Guys!" Oliver scolded. The two lovers jumped apart, peering over the back of the couch. Oliver stood in the hallway wearing sweatpants, arms crossed. "When you have guests, DO NOT do that on the couch."

Kara knew her face was flaming red as Barry sat up and ran his hand through his already messy hair. She was thankful they hadn't gotten as far as removing clothing. She watched Oliver stalk to the refrigerator, open it, retrieve a bottle of water and retreat to the guest room. He was still grumbling under his breath.

"So, tomorrow?" Barry stood and held out a hand to her. Kara took it and let him pull her up into his arms. She snuggled close with a nod.

"Yeah. Tomorrow is good." She whispered before they turned out the lights and got ready for bed. Dressed in pajamas they both settled into her bed, sharing kisses and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Yeah, so not as long as the previous chapter. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanksgiving. It was the one time of the year that Kara could eat to her heart's content and not be looked at strange. It also helped that she would be around family and friends who knew her crazy appetite. When she had first arrived on Earth, she didn't want to celebrate the holiday with the Danvers. Why should she? She had lost her entire world. Her family, her culture, her way of life. She didn't feel thankful, she felt bitter and scared, a stranger in a strange world.

On Kara's third Thanksgiving, Kal arrived at the house on the cliffs.

"Kara, why are you so quiet?" Kal asked her as they stood in backyard, watching the sun set over the ocean.

"This holiday, it makes me remember what I, what we have lost." The grown up in the teenage body crossed her arms, tears leaking out of her eyes. "You were barely six months old when you left Krypton, so you have no memory other than what was sent in the ship with you. I was 12. I remember the faces of my parents, your parents. I had friends. I can still see the beautiful buildings glimmering in the red sun. I can still hear our music."

She turned to look at her cousin, the sadness on his handsome face fanning the anguish that she felt in her heart, feeding the growing bitterness.

"Every memory is like a knife stealing my breath. My purpose was destroyed when my pod landed. You grew up without me. There is no point for me to be here. Sometimes I wish I hadn't been sent off world. Sometimes I wish I had shared Krypton's fate."

"Kara." Kal sighed and sat down cross legged on the ground, motioning Kara to join him, facing him. "You can't think like that."

"Why?"

"Imagine what it would be like to know you have a legacy and a history, but no way to access it, to know it. You're cut off from something more than you, but you have no way of knowing what it is. That was my situation before you came here. I was utterly alone. Yes, the Kent's raised me as theirs and loved me, but I knew there was something more."

Kal reached out and took her hands, skin warm against hers.

"You are the only home I have left. My last link to a world I never knew." His voice broke. "When you tell me about our home, it's like I can almost reach out and touch it. There is such passion and love in you when you tell me your memories. That is what this holiday is about for us. To be thankful that we have each other. To know that in us our world lives on. We may be the last children of Krypton, but it will not die with us. Our children will be it's legacy, whenever we find someone we trust enough to open our hearts to."

Crying openly Kara climbed into Kal's lap, snuggling into his arms as they both mourned and rejoiced for what they had.

* * *

Kara was pulled out of her thoughts as Barry sped into S.T.A.R. Labs, arms full of dishes for their first Thanksgiving of the day. Kara and Caitlin has set up a few long tables in the lab, both of them having moved equipment out of the way, to make room for the family that would be coming over. They had decided that it would be better to have the gathering at the lab, having enough room for everyone that would attend.

Team Arrow consisting of Oliver, Felicity, Thea and Diggle were on their way. Ray Palmer was also said to be attending. Joe and Iris would be there as well. Then there was Caitlin and Cisco, two of the closest friends Kara never imagined she would have. Harrison and Jessie Wells from one of the alternate earths had made the jump earlier, wanting to spend the day with their adoptive family. Barry and Kara rounded out the group.

The speedster and the hero were in charge of setting up the food on one of the tables, their speed a coming in handy. Kara also made sure all the dishes were warm with her heat vision. Cisco kept geeking out about it, asking her all sorts of questions about the ways she could control the heat.

"Man, chill." Barry laughed wrapping an arm around Kara as the guests began to arrive. "Let her breathe. You can ask all the questions you want later."

"It's not like I'm going to disappear after today." Kara smiled at the excitable man. "After the holidays you can ask me all the questions you want. Deal?"

"Deal. But I will warn you, I want to know everything."

Kara laughed with a nod as she felt Barry tug on her hand, pulling her off to the side. Curious she followed him, letting him lead her to the far side of the room. She willingly went into his arms, resting her head against his chest. She enjoyed the feel of his heartbeat as it raced along, strong and warm. A kiss brushed her temple, making her look up.

"Thank you for this."

"What?" She saw the love and sincerity in his deep green eyes.

"For suggesting all of us get together for Thanksgiving." He shrugged, glancing over at the family that had gathered around, helping themselves to the food. "I've had Joe and Iris in the past, but this, this is what I've always wanted. A real family."

"You deserve it Barry." Kara leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"Hey you two." Felicity called. "Stop kissing and get over here. We can't start without you."

Laughing the two of them filled their plates, having let everyone go first so there would be plenty to go around. It was a rare treat for all of them to be under one roof and not have to worry about the various and sundry bad guys that they all dealt with on what seemed to be a daily basis. It was warm and inviting as stories were shared back and forth along with food and drink. Kara was proud of the family that Barry had made for himself, enjoying the way he was relaxed and happy.

"Wait, so you really shot Barry in the back?" Kara asked as Oliver related his first test of the Flash to everyone.

"Barry thought he didn't need training." Oliver shrugged. "He was cocky in his speed, thinking that it would be the only thing he needed to defend himself and win. I simply showed him that he needed to use his head, to think things through before rushing in."

"It worked too." Barry made a face. "I still ache where you shot me when it rains though."

Unable to stop herself Kara laughed out loud, snorting lightly. At the hurt look on Barry's face she tried to stop laughing.

"I'm sorry baby, but it's just too funny." Barry crossed his arms and grumbled, reminding her of Oliver when he was in one of his moods. She decided to give him a break.

"That's nothing. Clark threw me though an entire warehouse when he was training me. I nearly brought the thing down on our heads."

"What?" Diggle looked at Kara like she had grown a third eye. "A warehouse?"

"Clark was helping me refine and control my powers, long before I became Supergirl." She shrugged as she told her tale. "I needed to learn control, otherwise I could have hurt someone. He was teaching me how to stop attacks that would come at me. I was too slow and with one punch he sent me through about eight walls of brick and drywall."

"Did you break anything?" Caitlin asked.

"Yeah, the building."

* * *

"I'm glad we did that." Barry said as the two of them left S.T.A.R., Kara holding his hand as they slowly walked down the runway behind the building.

"Me too." Kara smiled at him. "It was something that needed to be done. They are your family after all."

"Hey, so are you." He stopped and smiled at her. Kara felt her knees go weak when he smiled like that. There was just something about him that went to her head. He was like an addiction, one full of love and hope.

"I love you Kara Danvers. You are my family now too."

Kara knew she had the biggest grin on her face, but she didn't care. She was completely happy and totally in love.

"I love you too Barry Allen. You are my safe place and my home."

They sealed their love with a long, slow kiss under the clear blue sky and bright sun. Kara knew, in her heart, this was the man she was meant to be with forever.

* * *

Later that afternoon Kara and Barry were at the Danvers, celebrating with that side of the family. It was a slightly smaller gathering, but not by much. Kal brought Lois. J'onn was in attendance as Hank. Alex even took time off from the DEO and picked Winn up. Eliza and Jeremiah had the table set and looking as beautiful as Kara remembered. She was proud of her little family, knowing that they had all been through so much, but had come out stronger because of it.

"Did you enjoy your morning in Central City?" Eliza asked as they all sat at the table in the dining room, enjoying the meal.

"It was surreal in a way." Kara replied glancing at Barry before looking around the table. "I'm blessed to have so many people in my life to call family now. It's no longer just Kal and me. We've both made such strong ties here. It was also fun listening to Oliver and Barry goad each other like brothers."

"Some media outlets refer to it as the 'Great Bromance'." Lois laughed as the tips of Barry's ears turned red. "Others used to wonder if Kara was Clark's wife. They didn't realize that they were cousins. Luckily with my exclusive scoop, the record was set right."

"Oh Rao, I'd forgotten about that." Kara shook her head.

"Yeah, talk about embarrassing." Kal added. "Lois and I had been dating. I had just told her my identity and then all of a sudden my Kara pops up and the media goes nuts."

"At least Cat didn't give credit to the rumors." Kara shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder though if she really knows."

"Wouldn't surprise me." Winn added. "She didn't get to where she was be being gullible. No offense."

"If she does, then I'm glad she hasn't outed me yet." Kara sighed and Barry rubbed her back.

"Most likely she doesn't want to give up the exclusive." Lois nodded at Kal. "I know I don't."

After everyone finished eating and cleaned up Alex said candidly,

"So is the tradition still on even though there are two more players in the game?"

"Huh?" Barry asked as Kara looked at Kal, a grin spreading across both of their faces. Kara nodded excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"Only if they want to do it." Kal told Alex as Jeremiah laughed.

"Ok, someone want to fill us in?" Winn asked.

"When Clark was training Kara they would have a race. Out to the farthest barrier island and back. It used to be so Clark would push her and see how she was developing. Over the years though, it is now just for bragging rights." Jeremiah replied.

"I'm out." Barry shook his head. "I already know I'm faster than Kara."

"Ha, I let you win." She grinned at her boyfriend, adrenaline pumping.

"Did not!" Barry looked scandalized at the very thought.

"Wanna bet, scarlet speedster?"

"You're on, girl of steel."

"Looks like there is a race to be held." J'onn said as he changed into his natural form. "Rules?"

"No foul play. No extra powers. 20 miles and back. Winner gets bragging rights for the next year."

That was how Kara found herself lined up with the three closest men in her life, ready to see who was the fastest of all. A small part of her knew that Barry stood a good chance of winning, but she also had faith in her abilities. At Alex's "GO!" they were off. The cool ocean breeze felt good to Kara as she raced along, glancing down to see a streak of lightning underneath her, skimming along the water. On each side of her flew Kal and J'onn. With a peal of laughter she put on a burst of speed, somersaulting once she reached the 20 mile mark to head back to shore.

Kara had just landed when something slammed into her from behind, knocking her to the ground. Barry was on top of her, laughing and breathing hard. Feeling high from excitement Kara reached up and kissed him, ignoring the fact that her family was watching. She could still feel him vibrating lightly from his run as he kissed her deeply, body warm and smelling strongly of ozone.

"Hey, hey!" Kal's voice penetrated the haze around her mind. "I don't need to see my cousin getting frisky with anybody!"

Breaking apart the two laughed, Kara not feeling any embarrassment for her love.

* * *

 **Ok, I wanted to get this one out before the holiday. Seriously, I have no idea where the first part between Kara and Kal came from. It needed to be written though, to show how human they really are. Also, I had to mention Ollie shooting Barry. :-) As for the race, I just wanted something fun and lighthearted to end what started as an emotional chapter. As always, let me know what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

Kara let Barry lead her by the hand, stumbling slightly. He had wrapped a blindfold around her head and picked her up bridal style, running off to who knows where. He had called her on the phone and told her that he had a surprise and that she was to wait outside of CatCo for him. In a blur he swept her up, Kara feeling the wind rush past them. She felt like he had run them all the way to Central City when he came to a stop.

"We're here." His voice was warm and slightly out of breath.

"Where?" She asked as they stopped walking, Barry taking both her hands in his. She could have used her x-ray vision to find out, but she didn't want to ruin the game.

"Someplace special."

He moved behind her, removing the blindfold. Kara stood in shock at what was in front of her. It was a beautiful, rambling style country home. White with a slate gray metal roof, the house was wrapped by a massive porch. Flowerbeds ran along the perimeter of the porch, bursting with color. Off to the side stood a garage with a covered walkway, a shed a little further back on the property. A fence blocked off the property from the rest of the land surrounding it, appearing to be situated on a large piece of land. Kara loved it, but wasn't sure what it meant.

"Where are we?" She turned to look at Barry. He wasn't looking at her though, he was gazing at the house, an odd expression on his face.

"When I was a kid, after my mom was killed and my dad put in jail, Joe took me in." Barry started slowly. "He did his best with Iris and Wally while having me thrown into the mix, but I always knew there was something else I wanted. I wanted something of my own. Something stable and warm, a place to build memories."

Barry smiled as he looked at her. Not one of his big, happy go lucky smiles. Not even one of his sweet, sexy smiles he saved only for her. No, this one small but bright, eyes shimmering. Kara felt her heart squeeze.

"Then I met you." He laughed. "Somehow I hopped worlds and saved the one woman in the universe who really didn't need saving."

Kara watched as he strolled up the walkway to the house, climbing the shallow stairs to run his hand along the white railing on the porch. Slowly she followed him, wondering at his mood and why they were at a stranger's house. He seemed somber but happy, not really upset or excited either. She was confused. Over the last year and a half she had learned to read his emotions, but right now, she had no idea what was going on.

"Barry?" Kara moved to join him. "Are you ok?"

"Better than ok." He took her hands with a smile. "I finally found what I had been missing as a kid. This is it. You and me, here, right now."

Kara's heart was racing as her head spun, she could feel her hands trembling in Barry's grip. Her stomach roiled and she felt like she was having trouble breathing.

"I don't understand." She whispered, her entire focus narrowing down to him. His beautiful eyes, so clear and bright were locked on hers, lips curled into a hopeful smile. He ran a hand through his hair, messing it all up in the cute way that she loved.

"I love you Kara." He dug into the pocket of his shirt. "I love you and I love the idea of us. I love the thought of our future together. What I'm trying to say is,"

Kara knew she had to be dreaming when Barry knelt down in front of her, opening his hand to display a gold band with a crystal clear diamond mounted on it.

"Marry me?" He asked sincerely and gently. "Make this house our home."

"Yes! Rao yes!" Tears streamed down Kara's cheeks as Barry slipped the ring onto her finger, pulling her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck like he loved to do. Something clicked and she leaned back to look into his face.

"Did you say, 'make this house or home'?" She asked dazedly. "Did you buy a house? Wait, how did you buy a house?"

Barry laughed and pulled her to sit on the swing that was hung from the rafters of the porch, settling her on his lap. Her arms went around his neck as his went around her waist. Already she was in love with the house, and she hadn't even seen the inside yet. She could see the two of them sitting and relaxing in the quiet for many years to come. He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before replying.

"You know all those things with the Flash, Green Arrow, Superman and Supergirl logos on them?" She nodded. "Well, apparently Felicity somehow got a lawyer and managed to create a business that has copyrighted the logos and does the marketing for those materials. As the originator of the Flash logo, I get a percentage of all the sales my logo alone gets. I have more than enough money to buy a house and the acreage I wanted. So do you."

"I'm sorry?" Kara's head was still having a hard time catching up, still full of whirring thoughts about the future and the love of the man holding her.

"You and Clark also receive profits from your 'brand'." Barry explained. "Felicity set up accounts for all four of us for the profits to funnel into, seperate from our main bank accounts. We are all rich, with more than enough money for what we want to do."

Kara was stunned. Even with having the people in her life that helped her before Barry and the others came into her life, she had been used to having to deal with things on her own. She couldn't believe that a woman she had only met a little over a year ago had been thoughtful enough to do something like set up a way to supplement the income of the four heroes in the region. It went to show what type of person the hacker was, someone with a huge heart. It made Kara feel humble.

"So if I wanted, I wouldn't have to work at CatCo anymore?" Kara thought out loud. "I could do whatever I wanted?"

"Exactly." Barry kissed her softly. "With both our incomes, we don't have to worry about a thing. I would still like to keep my day job as a CSI though."

"I would never ask you to give that up." Kara ran her fingers through his hair, loving it's softness. "It's what you love, even now that your dad has been released."

The two shared another kiss in the evening air, enjoying the peacefulness that was their new home.

* * *

"How much land did you get with the house?" Kal asked as he and Kara moved everything that following weekend. The two Kryptonians were doing the heavy lifting while Barry and Lois unpacked. There would be a housewarming party / engagement party in a few weeks with everyone over, giving the new couple time to get their house settled the way they wanted it.

"Twenty acres." Barry shrugged, as Kara stopped and stared. Lois even stopped unpacking to look at the speedster. He fidgeted.

"What?" He defended. "I wanted someplace with enough room so I could run without being seen."

"And the stipend account Felicity set up provided enough money?" Lois asked shocked.

"You haven't looked at the account yet, have you?" Barry asked. Kara knew that he had told Kal about it the day after he had told her. When he had shown her the amounts in each account Kara nearly fainted, having never dreamed of seeing that much money in her life.

As the two shook their heads Barry pulled out his phone and after typing a few moments he turned the screen to face Kal. Kara watched as the color drained from her cousin's face, his wife looking a little pale as well. She knew what they were looking at. In Superman's account sat $500,000.00. Half a million dollars, all from royalties. Royalties only going back the last four years, ever since Felicity came up with the idea after having met Barry.

"I don't believe it." Kal muttered, being left speechless. Lois had tears in her eyes.

"We can buy that house we had been looking at Clark." She touched his arm. "The one right down the road from here."

"Wait, the only other house on this road?" Barry asked. Lois nodded.

"We have been looking for a while, and wanted something away from the city, but not so far that Clark couldn't fly over if he was needed." She replied as Kara started bouncing on her toes, having a feeling as to why they had been looking to move from their apartment.

"We also wanted room in case the baby inherited my powers." Kal blurted, making Lois whap him on the arm.

"Secret, remember?"

"Kara's already figured it out." Kal pointed out as the other Kryptonian jumped up and down excitedly. Her fiance just smiled indulgently.

"A baby!" Kara squealed. "I'm so excited. You know we will have to wait until after the little one is born to have the wedding."

"Whatever you want, my girl of steel." Barry pulled Kara close and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **Surprise! I felt like the story needed another push to get rolling. There will be little time hops to keep the story from dragging on, but filled with enough sweetness to please all of you. I do plan on a little more 'juiciness'. Let me know what you think!**

 **Also, in my little universe, Starling, Metropolis, National and Central are all located fairly close. Since I live in Texas, it would be like Central City would be where San Antonio is. National City, according to the distance mentioned in Chapter 5, would be where Dallas is. Metropolis would be where Houston is. Starling would be where Austin is. Basically the place where the heroes would be living could be considered Waco. I know things seem kinda far, but keep in mind, 3 out of our 4 main heroes have super speed, so the distance really isn't an issue.**

 **Let me know if that clears things up for you guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

"This is hopeless!" Kara flopped onto the couch in her new home listening to the snickers of the three women in the house with her. Alex, Eliza and Caitlin were with her helping her plan and pick out things for her wedding to Barry.

So far she had been able to nail down colors and the guest list as well as pick cake flavors and decide on the menu, but with Lois still two months away from delivering, Kara didn't want to make her cousin and his wife feel like they needed to rush. This was uncharted territory for everyone; no one had any idea how the child would turn out with being half Kryptonian.

"I'll never find a venue that will accommodate everyone and will be secure enough for all of us." She rolled her eyes. "Having nearly the entire wedding party made of heroes as well as the guest list makes things interesting."

"What about that hanger of S.T.A.R. that Barry owns?" Caitlin asked. "Technically we all own it since we went in as a partnership, but he has controlling interest."

"We could do it, but we would need to completely remodel the inside." Eliza nodded. "My daughter is not going to be married in a bare industrial building."

"You do realize Barry and I have super speed? A remodel would be a piece of cake." Kara laughed, warming up to the idea of using the hall as the venue for the wedding. It was huge. Layout wise the building and lands surrounding it looked more like a museum or performance hall than anything else. It was bare and utilitarian, never having been fully furnished since the particle accelerator exploded before the interior could be worked on.

"The distance from the city would work too." Alex added. "It's miles and miles from anything, making securing the facility much easier."

"There is also plenty of room for everyone." Caitlin added. "If we could do the remodel right, we could make one wing of the facility into a kind of hotel, with guest rooms for everyone to stay in."

"That's actually perfect!" Kara felt lighter than she had just a few moments ago. "It would be great. Not only for the wedding, but whenever there was a mission and we all needed to gather in one place. We wouldn't have to worry about needing to split up to find a place for the night."

"Since you also said that S.T.A.R. would be reopening as a working facility again, you would need a new base of operations. One more centralized that the DEO bases." Eliza picked up her phone as it chirped a text message.

"Alex, your father is on his way to pick us up. Do you need a ride back to the city Caitlin?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Danvers." Kara's best friend shook her head with a smile. "I drove out here. I have a few errands to run before I head home."

"I'll talk to Barry tonight when he gets home and see what he thinks about redoing the facility." Kara started gathering up the bridal magazines and booklets, cleaning the already immaculate house.

"What are we going to call it?" Alex wondered. Kara had wondered the same thing, but had no ideas.

"We better wait until we can talk with Cisco." Kara replied as Caitlin rolled her eyes with a laugh. "He'd get all bent out of shape if we named something without him."

* * *

Later that evening Barry and Kara were snuggled on the couch, having already eaten and cleaned up from supper. She could tell from the sound of his breathing he was almost asleep, but she wanted to talk to him about the hall. Pressing a kiss to the top of his head she shifted to look him in the eye.

"What's the matter babe?" Barry's voice was rough and sleepy, making Kara's toes curl. She loved it when his voice deepened, making shivers race down her spine.

"The girls were over earlier and we were talking about venues for the wedding." She brushed her hand through his warm hair, playing with it.

"Yeah, I was looking too at work, but I haven't been able to find anything that would work."

"Caitlin mentioned that hall hangar that you own, the one that is outside the city." She watched as his eyes focused, becoming more awake. It was just another little moment of him that she tucked away into her heart.

"It's not finished." Barry shook his head. "It would need to be finished; all that is up are the walls."

"That's the beauty of it though." Kara responded pressing a kiss to his cheek, excited about the idea. "A completely blank slate. We could build whatever we wanted. Labs, training facilities, a new pipeline, rooms for visitors to stay in. The possibilities are endless."

She could see him getting more enthusiastic about the idea as she spoke. He pulled her close to him and hugged her tight, smile on his lips and in his eyes.

"You've already planned it all out in your head, haven't you?" Kara nodded and then giggled as she felt his hands begin to wander. He slipped them up the back of her shirt, skin delicious against hers. He bent his head and began pressing kisses to her neck. She melted on the spot, a sucker for his love. She savored the feeling of him caressing her a few moments more before she spoke.

"Barry, stop distracting me." Her voice was faint and unsteady.

"Why?" He breathed against her skin. "You know you love it." One hand dipped into the waistband of her pajama bottoms, touch electric.

"Can we use the hall?" Her mind was beginning to haze over, craving more of her lover. Her own hands were now wandering across his body, slipping into the collar of his shirt and into his hair. The world dissolved, leaving the two of them in peaceful quiet.

"Whatever you want beautiful." Barry pulled back to scoop her up, making Kara laugh. He sped them upstairs and onto their bed, clothes disappearing in a blink. It was a tangle of warm limbs and silken skin as they got comfortable, intimate and wholly erotic.

"I love it when you call me beautiful." She whispered as she leaned up to kiss him, wrapping her legs around him and pulling him close. As they kissed she felt him reach for protection, both of them having agreed to wait until after they were married to not use protection. One baby at the wedding was plenty.

"It's because you are." He whispered back, eyes mossy green, face flushed with pleasure.

"And you are the most handsome man I have ever met." She cupped her hand against his cheek, loving the contrast of his rough stubble to his hot skin. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch for a moment before continuing his mission. Soon he was sliding home, filling her up.

Kara sighed happily. It was the best feeling in the world to have Barry pressing deep into her, having his rest against her pelvis as he sought to take them higher. It was a dream come true for her to have someone in her life who she could make love to without fear of shattering them. She could still hurt her love if she forgot her strength, but he had a better chance of healing than anyone else.

She loved watching him move above her. It was erotic and beautiful, making her heart full and her core wet. He was the epitome of masculinity at that moment, making her feel small and completely loved. She opened her hips wider and slung her legs around him, hands caressing his face and neck. He slid deeper with a hiss, eyes rolling back in his head, back bowed as he pressed further into her body. Her eyes slid closed in ecstasy.

"You feel so good." Kara murmured, lifting her hips to meet his.

"I can't wait to feel all of you. Every inch with nothing between us." Barry opened his eyes and looked down into hers with a sharp, vibrating thrust. It was just what she needed to be pushed over the edge. Her walls clamped down tight, making her whole body shake. Inside she could feel him pulsing, each one hotter than the last. It made her look forward to the day when she could feel him, really feel him inside her, loving her with all his body and soul.

"I love you Barry Allen." Kara whispered over and over, so happy and in love.

"I love you too Kara Danvers." Barry leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a soft kiss. "My future wife."

She smiled back at him.

"My future husband."

* * *

 **Who else thought it was super awesome that Cisco made Kara a way to jump universes? It was almost like they knew what us Karry fans wanted! LOL. I know they did it to make it easier for the crossovers later this season, but come on! They just gave all of us a super treat.**

 **I also wanted to include bits of the crossover without changing my story too much. Mainly the Hall of Justice. I saw it and know it would fit perfect into my story.**

 **Shout out to everyone faving and following, but could you also drop me a review? Let me know why you love it and what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

Six months seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Four months earlier Lois had given birth to a healthy baby boy. They had named him Jackson James Kent, and he was a little heartbreaker. Gorgeous blue eyes in a chubby face with a shock of curly black hair, he was a happy baby, always smiling. Kara was in love the minute she got to hold him in the DEO delivery room, her heart gushing at the knowledge that Krypton was surviving in the blood of the tiny person in her arms.

"I guess I need to be more careful around you, Ja." Kara said softly to the baby as she caught her fiance looking at her with a smirk. "I don't want Uncle Barry getting jealous."

Lois laughed as Kara handed the boy back to his mother. Kal was beaming at his little family, eyes shining. Barry reached over and pressed a kiss to the side of Kara's head.

"Don't worry." He smiled indulgently. "I know your heart is big enough for all of us."

"Yes, but you have my first love." She smiled back at him.

As all of this was going on, life continued for the superheros. Meta-humans, regular humans and aliens all tried and failed to either get revenge for a wrong they felt they had suffered, or to simply wreak havoc and destroy things. Oddly enough, the Dominators came back to Earth, but this time it was a more surgical strike than anything. Kara was left torn by the decision she had to make.

Several weeks after Barry had returned to her life, another Kryptonian pod had crashed just outside of National City. Kara had been excited, hoping that another member of the House of El had managed to escape catastrophe. In the end though, it was a Daxamite that was in the pod. Supposed head guard and body double for the crown prince, his name was Mon-El. Kara, having grown up with stories of their hedonistic culture, was immediately wary of the dark haired man. Kal was also suspicious, but both had agreed to reserve judgement until they could know more about the man. As time passed Kara and Kal came to tolerate the newest addition to the DEO, but there was always something in the back of their minds they couldn't shake about him.

Kara and Barry, along with Team Flash were in the Hall of Justice, as Cisco insisted on calling the hangar and hall, when one of the telecommunication consoles began to beep. It was the console for intergalactic communication, used mainly to speak with the Green Lantern Corp. Everyone rushed into the room, dropping what decorating and remodeling they were doing. As Kara flew to the central room, she texted Kal, telling him to get there ASAP.

"Cisco, what's going on?" Barry demanded as the computer guru pulled up the holographic display to communicate with whomever was calling.

"Not sure man, the thing just came to life." Vibe shook his head. The holo tube lit up, and facing them was the head Dominator itself. The very same one the Legends had saved in the past.

"Greetings, Zor-El and Allen." The creatures voice seeped into their minds, eyes fathomless. "We are seeking the Daxamite known as Mon-El. We tracked his pod to Earth. Turn him over to us and no harm shall befall you. You have 24 hours."

The feed went dead as Kal flew into the room, cape flapping sharply behind him. Kara could tell he had heard enough though by the look on his face. Kal called a meeting, requesting J'onn and Alex to be in attendance as well as Barry and Kara. John Stewart had even been called in, all parties feeling better at having a Green Lantern in the room to make the decision. In the end, there really wasn't a choice in the matter. The last battle with the Dominators had been hard, with casualties on both sides. Earth had barely managed to survive last time, even with the team up of Team Flash, Team Arrow and the Legends. Kara surprisingly, had very little to do with the actual battle, acting as a shield and protector for the warriors that had no powers.

J'onn had been the one chosen to subdue the powerful Daxamite, claiming that Earth's Kryptonian protectors needed to stay neutral in this situation. Stewart agreed, lending his expertise as a Lantern to the delegation. He was also the one that had info on why the Dominators were hunting Mon-El. The Daxamite was responsible for the plunder of one of the planets under Dominator rule, a planet that was inhabited with peaceful creatures but was rich in natural resources. It was a slight that would not and could not be overlooked.

After J'onn left to take care of Mon-El in the company of John Stewart, Barry instructed Cisco to open communication with the Dominator ship. Once the link was established, the Flash spoke in cool tones.

"Dominators. Mon-El will be ready for pick up in one hour outside our facility. He will be in the Kryptonian pod."

"We will collect the fugitive and be on our way. Thank you for your cooperation Barry Allen."

An hour later Kara stood wrapped in Barry's arms as a Dominator ship appeared in the sky. A golden beam of light surrounded the pod and in a flash, the pod and ship were gone. Part of her heated to sentence anyone to death, but when it came to the good of one versus the good of many, the choice was easy.

Soon things were back to normal, or as normal as they could be when you are an alien planning to marry a meta-human. The hall was coming together nicely, a perfect blend of high end luxury and serviceable utilitarian. There was more than enough room for the guest list that Kara and Barry had put together. The wedding would be in September, the late summer sunlight streaming through the skylight and windows to the chapel. Everything seemed to be happening at a breakneck speed, finishing touches being put in place. Dresses and suits were fitted, vows were written and guest had begun to gather.

Kara would so have her life change again, forever for the better.

* * *

 **Just a little filler chapter before we really dig into the wedding. I wanted to establish that the teams were beginning to integrate and work as one. I also wanted Kara to feel a little bit of the love I have for my nephews. Sorry to all you Mon-El lovers out there, myself included, but I thought it would be ok to ship him offworld since he isn't a main focus in the story.**

 **As always. thank you for the faves and follows. Please leave me a comment and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

Life slowly spiralled into madness as the wedding drew closer. Kara developed wedding brain, unable to concentrate for long periods of time before a detail about the wedding or her future life with Barry would pop up and distract her. Alex made fun of her often for it, laughing at how her little alien sister was losing her touch to the expectation of becoming a married woman. Barry thought it was cute the way she would float off in a daze, enjoying seeing her excitement at wanting to become his wife. For Kara though, it still seemed like a dream at times. Everything hit her as real once she had her final fitting for her wedding dress.

It was a strapless sweetheart A line style. The bodice was ruched in a criss cross pattern, angling down her left hip. On her right hip was a spray of sapphire and ruby colored stones, the colors of her House. They were also the colors she and Barry wore as heros. The skirt fell elegantly to the floor, following the lines of ruching around her like the petals of a flower. She would wear very little jewelry; the diamond studs that Eliza and Jeremiah gave her for her 18th birthday as well as the necklace her mother sent with her when she saved her from Krypton. As always though, Kara would wear the engagement ring Barry gave her.

There would be no veil, as it was not a custom recognized by Kryptonians. She would also walk down the aisle unaccompanied, meeting Jeremiah at the end of the walkway, but he would still escort her up to the altar and give her away to Barry. It was a beautiful blend of her native and adoptive traditions, honoring both sides of who she was. J'onn would preside over the actual ceremony, being one of the few in attendance who knew Kryptonian marriage customs and would be able to seamlessly incorporate them into the ceremony. It made Kara's heart proud to know that both men who had acted as her father in the absence of her real one would be able to share this day with her.

Alex was the maid of honor, while Caitlin and Lois were her bridesmaids. Oliver was the best man, with Cisco and Kal being groomsmen. Sara and Jon Diggle would be the flower girl and ring bearer, the two siblings absolutely adorable and perfect for the part. Add to the list all of the assembled guests, and the Hall of Justice was brimming, full of laughter and family. Several Green Lanterns were in attendance. Bruce Wayne as well as all his counterparts had shown up. The Legends hopped through time to see the event. Team Arrow brought a sense of grounded calm to everyone. Diana and a few of her fellow Amazonians had also arrived to see the wedding. Cat Grant and her sons were to sit on the front row, here in the capacity of guest and not Queen of All Media. Other representatives littered the crowd, some human, some alien.

The most surprising though, were the members of what Cisco referred to as The Flashes. Several Flashes from different worlds and timelines jumped through dimensional barriers, all supporting their fellow speedster in his wedding.

"What about the Speed Force and the Time Wraiths?" Kara asked the assembled group, Jay Garrick, Wally and Jessie Quick among them. There were also a few Harrison Wells thrown in for good measure.

"They know we were coming here." Jay said with a kind smile.

"I can feel the Speed Force even now, and it's calm." Barry added with a kiss to the side of Kara's head. "Everything is fine. If one of them are needed, they will know."

Nodding she let it go, knowing Barry wouldn't lie about something that was basically in his DNA.

* * *

"Hair up or down?" Eliza asked as Kara stood in the suite of rooms that had been dubbed the Bridal Suite. Her and all the other ladies were getting ready for the wedding, Cisco acting as go between to make sure everyone was on the same page.

"Down." Kara smiled at her adoptive mother. "Barry likes it down. He says it's like sunshine around my face."

"Awww, the two of you are so cute together." Caitlin laughed. "Completely mushy and totally in love."

A knock sounded on the door and Lois moved to answer it, Jackson in her arms. On the other side was her husband and Martha Kent. Kara had met Kal's adoptive parents several years ago and had come to know them well. Martha came in and gave her a warm, grandmotherly hug.

"You are beautiful sweetheart." Martha smiled at her before moving to gather up her little grandson. Her and Jonathan would be looking after him while his parents were in the wedding. Kal came up beside her, handsome in his tuxedo, eyes misty and smile bright. Standing next to each other they looked in the mirror, realizing they were quite the pair. In the background Lois, Caitlin, Alex and Eliza finished getting ready.

"So are you ready to do this Kara?" Kal asked gently, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I have never been more ready." She wrapped a arm around her baby cousin's waist, wrapped in happy warmth. "He's more than I ever thought I deserved."

"He feels the same." Kal laughed. "Oliver is threatening to shoot him in the foot if he doesn't stop wearing a hole in the carpet."

Kara snorted a laugh, able to imagine the grumpy yet loyal archer saying that in the growly way he says everything. He was basically the big brother Barry never had.

"Clark?" Lois called, making the cousins turn. "Will you tell them that we are ready to go?"

"I'm sure Ollie is getting antsy to get his hands on his bow and pin Barry down." Kara laughed and pushed her cousin out the door. "Now let's get a move on. I'm ready to be married!"

* * *

Kara was thankful for the videographer and photographer. Looking back, she wouldn't remember much of her own wedding, busy loving the look in Barry's eyes and listening to J'onn's deep voice. Barry stood tall waiting for her next to J'onn, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed back tears, smile brilliant. Oliver rolled his eyes with a grin at how his friend was reduced to a puddle of goo, conveniently forgetting he had done the same thing when he and Felicity had wed. Kara knew it was taking all of her scarlet speedster's will to not flash down the aisle and pick her up, making her lips curl into an answering smile. The assembled guests blurred, her eyes only facing ahead to her future.

"Before we begin, I would like to explain part of the ceremony to those who don't speak Kryptonian." J'onn began once Kara stood before him, facing Barry, hands twined together, squeezing gently.

"Traditionally, the woman would enter into the House of the man she married, similar to the traditions of this world. However, since Kara and Kal are the last of their House, Barry will enter into their House, taking the name of Zor-El."

Some of the congregation sniggered, but it was all in good humor. Barry rolled his eyes, knowing the egging was being fueled by Mick and Jax. Kara smiled gently and shook her head.

"For the purposes of simplicity, this will not be a name he uses every day. Kara though, will have the name of Allen added to hers as her married name. It will be a blend of both traditions."

Next J'onn addressed Barry in Kryptonian,

"Barry Allen, do you willingly of your own free will, seek to enter into the House of El, taking the surname Zor-El for the end of time?"

Kara was stunned when Barry replied in flawless Kryptonese, his beautiful voice lilting over the foreign words musically.

"I, Barry Allen, enter into the House of El and take the surname Zor-El willingly and forever more."

Kara was having a hard time keeping her tears from falling as she spoke in her home language, happiness clogging her throat.

"I, Kara Zor-El, enter into the House and take the surname of Allen willingly and forever more."

Now J'onn switched back to English, smile splitting his face. Opening his hands he placed them over and under Kara and Barry's hands. She was surprised by the warmth wrapping around her, like a familiar blanket.

"Friends, we are here to witness the joining of two bright souls, their light shining even brighter together. They have been a gift to all of us, friends to help pick us up, family to support us no matter what. It is an honor to join these two and to have all of you here to share this special day." He nodded to Barry.

"When I met you, the first thing you said to me was 'I didn't need you to save me.' Little did I know it was you who saved me. You gave me a tether, a reason to be grounded and fight for what I believe in. You may be Supergirl to the world, but to me you are my Sunshine."

Kara felt tears slip out of her eyes and down her cheeks at the love in the green eyes of the man she had come to adore.

"After I lost my world I thought I would never be whole again, but then you caught me out of the blue. You showed me a world full of love and color. I learned then that while my birthplace may be gone, wherever I am with you is home. You, Barry Allen, are my life and my love."

A tear slid from Barry's eye, and Kara reached out to catch it. He leaned his head in her hand for a brief moment before they resumed their positions. Her heart soaked up the small moment, tucking it away fondly. Glancing at J'onn she saw his smile deepen indulgently.

"Do you, Kara Zor-El Danvers, take Barry Allen to be your husband and partner in life? To stand by his side through all things?"

"I do." She knew her smile was bright and her heart raced in happiness.

"Do you, Barry Henry Allen, take Kara Zor-El to be your wife and partner in life? To stand by her side through all things?"

"Forever." Barry was vibrating slightly, smile lighting up his whole face.

"Very well." J'onn nodded squeezing their hands before stepping back and spreading his arms. "You are now joined by the light of Rao. Kiss you crazy kids."

Unable to hold back a watery laugh at one of J'onn's rare light moments, Kara hugged Barry close. He was radiating electricity as he arms slid around her waist, dipping his face close to hers. Their kiss was magic, sweeter and more powerful than the very first kiss they had shared. Cheers rose up as the crowd celebrated, turning to hoots and good natured cat calls as the kiss drug on.

For Kara, she didn't want to let Barry go, losing herself to his power. Smiling against his lips Kara knew that their story was the World's Finest Romance.

* * *

 **So, that just happened. What did you think, good or bad? Also, I'm not quite sure where to go after this. I have an idea or two, but I'm not sure there is enough there to make another chapter or two. Any suggestions? Or should I just let the story wrap up with this?**

As always, tons of love for all of you that like, fav and review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Yeah, I felt the need to add this little thing to wrap the story up.**

* * *

Kara was so incredibly happy, giddy and over the moon. She and Barry had just spent their first Christmas married in their new home. It had been a marvelous affair. All of their family and friends had gathered at the house to celebrate at one time, to catch up on the months following the wedding. The house was packed with guests, and Kara's heart was full. Little did she know just a few weeks later that feeling would be eclipsed by another, more powerful emotion.

The new year came and went, and with it, the holiday decorations got packed back up and stored in the attic. Kara loved the domesticity of making a home with Barry. Home every night, whether it be early or late. Even when they had to protect innocent people they always made it home to each other. Nearly every morning they woke up together, both super hero's finding what normality they could together. There were also weekly family get togethers that everyone tried to make it to.

The second Saturday in January was actually pretty special. It was Barry's 27th birthday and it was something else too. Kara has a special present to give him that morning before everyone came over. The night before she wrapped it and hid it in her underwear drawer, anticipation curling in her stomach. After supper they soaked together in their garden tub before Barry carried her to bed.

Each time they made love was sweeter than the last. Kara felt the connection binding them grow stronger and brighter, nearly a tangible thing. There was no better feeling than holding her husband deep inside her, meshed together beautifully. The next morning Kara woke before Barry and silently glided across the floor to get his present.

"Barry." She whispered in his ear, running her hand through his hair. Slowly he stirred, rolling onto his side. "Happy Birthday handsome."

"Morning beautiful." Kara settled onto the bed next to him, naked as a Jaybird, knowing Barry was the same underneath the blankets. Excitedly she handed him the slim wrapped box.

"What's this?" He blinked waking up fully.

"My present. Open it."

"OK baby." Laughing Barry tore open the box and lifted the lid, freezing once he saw what was inside. Kara waited nervously, hoping he would like his surprise.

"Wai - Is - For real?" His big green eyes looked at her as he held up the piece of plastic. "A - are you pregnant?"

"Just over a month." Kara nodded. "I had Alex and Caitlin check me out yesterday."

"I'm going to be a dad?" Barry seemed shell shocked, tears in his eyes and a grin on his face.

"You're going to be an amazing dad." Kara, heart thrumming asked. "Are you happy?"

"Beyond happy." He kissed her so softly that she couldn't help crying. "We are going to be awesome parents."

* * *

In the blink of an eye they welcomed Laura Grace Allen nine months later. She has her daddy's electric green eyes and her mother's blonde hair. They delivered her in the medical wing of the Hall of Justice since there were no civilian hospitals to equip an alien birth with potential meta human capabilities. Everyone turned out to meet the baby, making Kara so thankful for her family.

Kal introduced Jackson to his baby cousin, over the moon in love with his little niece. Iris prattled about all the cute outfits she was going to buy and dress the newest member of the West family. After all the introductions Barry called Alex and Oliver into the room, the two looking confused.

"We've decided that we would like to to be Karen's godparents." Barry told the two of them with a smile as Kara relaxed in bed, watching Oliver stroke the little girls cheek with his finger as Alex held her. The adoration in the Arrow's eyes for the littlest person in the room made Kara know they chose the right man to take care of their daughter should anything happen to them.

"We'd be honored." Alex gave her sister a watery smile.

* * *

True to their word as godparents, the two took being overprotective to a whole new level. Laura grew up knowing that she could always count on Uncle Ollie and Aunt Alex, transitioning to resenting them in her teens and then loving them as an adult. Barry and Kara raised her to be independent yet caring, knowing that her heritage was to be someone who used her powers to help and protect those who couldn't.

Laura had obviously gotten her father's Speed Force powers, being the first speedster ever to be born with the powers. Normally speedsters never married or reproduced, living their lives fairly solitary. Barry was the exception, a kind of changing of the guard, setting a precedent that speedsters no longer needed to fight alone. She also gained her mother's powers, but they were weaker. Her DNA was different than those of a pure Kryptonian, but at the same time augmented by the Speed Force. Even Jackson had diminished powers, but was still powerful enough to help people in need.

* * *

Kara and Barry eventually retired from the hero business once they reached their 60's. They still helped their family out from time to time since Laura and Jackson had formed their own superhero team and took to protecting earth alone with Oliver's two children. There was a new Justice League that formed over the years, roster full of humans and aliens, all fighting to live up to the history of previous League.

"No regrets?" Barry asked as the two of them relaxed on the swing on their front porch, watching as hoverships zipped by in the distance, people commuting to and from work. The world certainly had changed over the years. More and more alien technology had been incorporated into everyday life, improving the lives of many. Slowly, Earth was evolving into something that resembled Krypton. Kara only prayed that the two planets wouldn't share fates.

"Never, scarlet speedster." Kara leaned up and kissed her husband, still handsome to her all these years later. His brown hair was now a distinguished silver, face lined from years of hard work and laughter. His eyes though, were still just as beautiful as ever, full of life and love.

"I love you Kara." His still strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Time had aged her as well, her golden blonde hair now snowy white and cut to chin length like Alex's used to be all those years ago.

"I love you too Barry. More today than the day I married you."

"It's been a wild ride with you girl of steel, but I wouldn't have had it any other way."

* * *

 **Now the story is finished. I had the idea for this come to me based on a wish of my own. I also thought it would be sweet if 'Barry' found out about the baby on 'Grant's' birthday.**

 **Love and cheers to everyone who has faved, liked, followed and commented on this story. Your support is nothing but love to me, and I appreciate it more than you know.**

 **~SG84**


End file.
